


An adventure of a lifetime

by NikolettJay



Category: Choices: The Royal Masquerade (Visual Novel), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolettJay/pseuds/NikolettJay
Summary: The storyline of A Royal, Romance, from choices. Pairing the MC with Drake.Trainee chef Ava Flores took it all in her stride when her boss insisted she cover waitress duty at the Mexican restaurant she worked in. The four European men that she had to wait on that night were amusing to her. They stuck out like a sore thumb in her upper Manhattan barrio but they would change her life forever with an offer she could not refuse.
Relationships: Drake Walker & Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. A night to remember

"Ava!"

I jumped at the unexpected shout from my boss, Gabriel.

"Get and help Daniel with the trash!"

I peaked out from the kitchen to see my youngest co-worker struggling with four large black bags. I smiled at the sight, his petite frame could easily get buried under all that. Gabriel, meanwhile, stood in between us, scowling.

"I'm on it Gabe!" I assured him before quickly removing my apron and headed to Daniel. He looked at me gratefully as I grabbed half his load.

"Vamonos!" I told him, leading the way out to the dumpsters. Pushing the door open with my hip I put the bags down to open the lid. Daniel threw his in and I followed suit.

"A-team." I grinned as he closed the lid. He then let out a loud yelp and scampered behind me.

"It's a rat!"

I let out a laugh. "Oh they won't hurt. He's more afraid of you than you are of him."

"I suppose" His face, however, wasn't convinced. Gabe then appeared in the doorway.

"Inside, both of you!" He commanded. "I got a bachelor party just arrive. Quit slacking and come see to them."

Daniel looked at me, aghast. "I was supposed to finish almost twenty minutes ago, I'll never make my date."

"You go on, I'll take care of it."

His little face lit up. "Are you sure?"

"You know it!" I affirmed, patting his shoulder. "I'll earn some insane tips too." I grinned as we split directions, him towards the staff change and me back to the kitchen to wash my hands and get my apron.

"What are you waiting for?" Gabriel's impatient face popped around the door. "I've seated them already. Hurry up before I dock your pay."

"On my way Gabe, just practising good food hygiene." I smiled and held up my soap sud covered hands. He merely grumbled and disappeared back into the restaurant. As soon as I was done I headed out to to the group which turned out to be just three.

"Evening Gentlemen," I began with my usual work smile as I handed them a menu each. "I'm Ava and I'll be looking after you this evening…"

"Steaks for the table please waitress." Cried one of them. I looked at him, my smile wider. Yup, this hyper dude HAD to be the bachelor. European too, judging my the accent.

"How about a filet minion, medium rare with a Béarnaise sauce." Chimed in the second one.

My smile widened and I chuckled a little. I'd seen this in my neighbourhood before. Tourists didn't often come to upper Manhattan but when they did it was usually accidental. It was kinda adorable really. These rich Europeans apparently missed a few stops on the subway and have done exactly that. However, having one of them try and order luxury food from a humble Mexican restaurant was definitely a first.

"Sorry fellas, the closet we have is steak fajitas which is mixed with onions, bell peppers and is served with rice and beans, guacamole and 4 flour tortillas. Now I know, it's not fancy but I guarantee it'll be, freshly cooked, delicious and very satisfying "

Elite guy looks at me mortified. "Dare I ask for your wine list?"

"We have a vintage house red." I offered. His jaw dropped slightly. "Also available in white"

I kept my tone as sweet as possible but the poor guy looked as if I was rubbing salt into his wounds. The third, a more casual looking guy piped up.

"We'll be fine with four steak fajitas and four whisky's."

"Four?" I looked at him questioningly and he nodded directing my gaze to behind me. I turned around and there he was, number four stood quietly and patiently waiting while I was stood in the way of his seat. I immediately slid to one side.

"Apologies sir I didn't realise you were there. Next time feel free to shove me outta the way." I let out a good-natured laugh.

"It's no problem." He responded. He was the picture of politeness with his kindly expression and soft-spoken voice.

"Charmed to make your acquaintance, miss?….." He paused, looking at me expectantly.

"Ava"

"Ava." He repeated as he sat down.

"Pleasure's all mine." I grinned as I collected back the menus. "Is everyone happy with their order? If you're interested in enhancing your experience tonight I can recommend the tequila?"

"Tequila, Yeah!" Roared hyper guy. I couldn't help but chuckle as I jotted it down on my notepad.

"Make that two if you please." Polite guy added.

"Two tequilas, two whisky's certainly, let me go grab those for y'all."

Casual guy glanced at me as I turned to leave and I continued to wait on them for the rest of the evening. They were an eclectic bunch, and fairly easy to take care of even with hyper guy's enthusiasm and elite guy's fussiness. As for polite guy, he was an absolute dream of a patron.

As I was winding down for the night, polite guy approached me.

"We're about ready to head out here." He began. " So I just wanted to thank you and to apologise. I know my friends can be quite demanding and we took up a lot of your time."

"Oh bless you!" I exclaimed, "Don't mention it, you guys were a pleasure and trust me, I've dealt with much more."

I had a feeling you could take care of yourself." He smiled. "But if your not busy I would like to try and make it up to you and buy you a drink. We are about to head to a club."

"You're asking me out?!"

He chuckled and looked down. "Well, I was actually hoping to get your help. You see we're not from around here and I was hoping to get your advice on a place."

"Smooth save." I chuckled. "Well okay, if you're looking for someplace local to here I recommend Club Deportivo. If you have a taste for Latin music that is?"

"I'm sure my friends would be more than happy to give it a try. Lead the way, perhaps?"

I nodded. "I'll meet you out front in ten" I headed out back and after freshening up I changed into my favourite green dress and freed my curls from their tight bun, I tidied them up before heading out to where they were waiting.

"Wow!" Casual guy looks at me, startled.

"Wow? I repeated. "What, haven't you seen a girl wearing a dress before?"

"Uh, yeah, I." He stammered. "I almost didn't recognise you."

"That uniform wasn't doing you justice." Elite guy chimed in.

"Yeah, the waitress is hot" Hyper added.

"Her name is Ava." Polite chided in a masterful tone. "Let's show some respect. Ok, Ava, this is Maxwell, he gestured towards hyper guy.

"Hi Ava, sorry about that." Maxwell grinned and gave me a little wave.

Polite then pointed to Elite. "This here is Tariq." The dark man nodded at me politely.

"Over there is drake." He continued Looking towards casual guy. "And I am Elliott.

"I smiled at the group. "Pleased to meet ya'll properly."

"Alright!" Let's get this party started." Exclaimed Maxwell.

"What, so she's coming with us now?" questioned Drake, sounding displeased.

"Correction, we're going with her." Elliott informed him.

It didn't take us long to get there and we entered to the sound of Romeo Santos starting up.

"This is my jaaam!" I lifted up my arms and clapped. "They musta seen me comin! Who's up for a dance?"

Maxwell rushed ahead of me to the floor while Drake and Tariq slunk off the top the bar, Elliott, however, stayed close, following me with a willing smile. I let myself get lost in the music, happily miming along to the words.

"You're a good dancer." He looked at me admiringly.

"The perks of having a dance teacher as one of you're best friends." I winked at him. "Ever danced Batacha?" He shook his head.

"Let me." I held on to him, moving slowly so he could watch and follow along and he did so fairly easily.

"Quick learner!" We continued dancing and I then spotted Drake watched us from the bar, I smiled at him and beckoned but he looked away. Several songs later Elliott and I sat down with some drinks.

"Looks like their all enjoying themselves." He observed. "Thank you for bringing us here."

"Glad I could help, looks like you've had all the responsibility and none of the fun tonight. Do you always put everyone else first?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm not blind." I quipped, smirking at him. "If anyone here screams out as the 'in charge, responsible organiser', it's you. Now, forget about them for just one moment. What do you want to do"

Instead of answering me properly he swung the conversation back to me and insisted on buying me a drink. He then continued to express his gratitude telling me my company was the highlight of his trip, explaining that even though he was having a good time he'd missed out on what he wanted most and was leaving the next day.

"And what was that?" I asked him. A sheepish look came over his face.

"It might sound silly but I really wanted to see the statue of liberty. I don't want to sound ungrateful though, it was thoughtful of my friends to throw me this party."

I almost choked on my drink. "Wait, what? It's YOUR bachelor party?!"

"Yes…"

"And you pick me up to come along with you?!" My jaw drops at the audacity of it.

"It's not like that."

I look at him expectantly as he lets out a sigh.

"I don't actually know who I'm going to marry yet, only that I have to choose my fiancee by the end of the year."

"Okaaayy…"

He let out a defeated sigh. "The thing is Ava… I'm the crown prince of Cordonia."

I looked at him for a moment as his words sank in.

"Dude!" I scoffed. "That's the lamest most desperate line I've heard, ever!"

"It's the truth." He replied, straight-faced.

"You are so punking me right now." I shook my head, still chuckling.

"If you don't believe me you can look it up on google or something."

I studied him sceptically and pulled out my phone, sure enough, there he was. I looked back up at him in astonishment. "¡Joder!"

He looked confused. "What?"

"I don't even know what to say right now."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…Sorry, crap! Sorry! I'm just tryna take this in right now." I paused to take a breath. "Well, I guess that explains why you seem to be in charge. But, you've been so considerate and nice all night, that alone is remarkable enough. No one usually cares or pays attention to the server, let alone a...Well you know. I mean"

"I'm glad you think that. It's quite refreshing to be appreciated in that way."

I smile weakly, still reeling slightly.

"I've grown up knowing I was bound by duties of the monarchy. I sometimes wonder how it's shaped me and who I might have been without the crown." He pauses to reflect. "How about you Ava, what drives you?"

"Adventure!" I responded without hesitation. "To see the world, experience new challenges"

"That's beautiful."

I regarded him, feeling pity for him in some funny way. He was bound by duty and tradition, his choices and future mapped out with very little room for freedom or spontaneity.

"You said you leave tomorrow, right?" He nodded in reply.

"Then let's make tonight count for you."

"What are you suggesting?"

"You wanted to see the statue of liberty, correct?" He nodded again.

"Then let's go !" I hopped off my seat and took hold of his arm.

"What, now?" He cried, looking shocked. "At this hour? Won't the tours be shut for the night? And what about the others?"

"I know people I can call" I assured him. "Your buddies look like their having fun already, let's be a little selfish and focus on you for an hour or so."

Offering no more resistance he followed my lead.

It's not every day you make a prince's dream come true, but I guess I can now tick it off on my list of achievements, it certainly helps to have contacts in the form of a large extended family, uncles and cousins, all of whom 'knew somebody'. It was clear this little excursion meant a lot to him, and continually expressed his gratitude. The statue of Liberty is the ultimate monument to freedom He admitted to wishing for more freedom in his life, and it made me feel good to give him that, if only for a moment. After it was over I gave him a hug and wished him the best.

Tomorrow he'll have to return to his gilded cage.


	2. Adios New York

The next day it was back to business as usual. I checked myself in the mirror as I headed out of my apartment to make my way to work. 'Good luck topping yesterday, girl!' I thought to myself with a smirk, I knew I couldn't.

Trouble was my conversation with Elliott had made me think too much. I'd told him I wanted adventure and now those words were haunting me, making me feel restless and I longed for something new. I'd only been here in New York for several months and even though I liked it, I hadn't clicked with it as I had with San Antonio when I'd moved there. Maybe I was unaccustomed to living in the centre of a bustling city. Even my hometown neighborhood in Miami had been quiet. I wasn't used to having to try and sleep through such noise. The thing I missed most, however, was mild winters. I hated the cold, I hated it with a passion. I wasn't sure if I could handle another New York winter. Still, it was only springtime now, I had plenty of time to decide my fate before winter returned. If all else fails I knew I could always go back to DR for the wintertime. The Dominican Republic, a place that held a special place in my heart. It was the place my father came from and where my grandparents and several other family members still lived. Some of them ran their own business that catered to the tourists. One had a beach bar and on a few occasions I had helped out. I'd actually become quite good at making rum cocktails and was quite partial to them myself also. I did kind of miss DR. It just had a vibe to it that I loved, craved even. It was like my second home, after Miami of course.

It was decided, if I was still living in New York by November, I'd head to DR and maybe help with my cousin Ruben's little restaurant.

She stopped off at the bakery en route I began munching contentedly on my treat until I reach my destination. Trashing my paper bag I go to head inside.

"Ava!"  
I turned around curiously to see hyper guy, Maxwell waving at me enthusiastically.  
"What's up?" I asked him once he got in earshot.  
"We're about to leave for Cordonia so Elliott can find someone to marry etc," He began. "But first I wanted to formally invite you to join the festivities. Normal you wouldn't be allowed but I want to sponsor you."  
I looked at him questioningly. "Sponsor me?"  
"Yeah." He continued, cheerily. "I'm from a noble house but have no sisters so have no one in contention to marry the prince. Instead, we can choose to sponsor someone. I want to choose you"  
My eyes widened. "So you want to put me forward to marry I man I hardly know. Are you serious?!"  
"Well not right away." answered defensively. "You take part in fun events over the next few months along with other noble ladies while getting to know him in the process."  
I furrowed my brow. "I don't know, sounds all a bit wacky to me."  
"You like him right?"  
"Yeah he seems nice and all that but…."  
"And you enjoyed his company last night, didn't you? "  
"Yeah, Of course, b…"  
"And he enjoyed yours too, it's all I've been hearing about today actually. He told me about how you wanted to travel and enjoy new experiences, this sounds like it's right up your alley if you ask me."  
I smiled. "Is it? That's really sweet." I chuckled at the thought of Elliott talking about our statue of Liberty trip. "Well, ok, you got my attention. Keep talkin."  
"Okay, get this. You'll be taken all over the country, from snow-capped mountains to beautiful Mediterranean beaches and everything in between. all the while getting to know Elliott and possibly even making new friends."  
I couldn't help but begin to smile, this was sounding more tempting. "You know this is crazy, right?"  
"Oh and not forgetting the parties, riding yachts, horses, skiing, among many other things!" He added with a massive grin.

I put my hands on my hips. "Alright, I admit. I'm interested. What's in it for you though?"

"It's just seeing how happy Elliott seemed, I guess I don't want him to lose that."

I look at him and thought about it. It seemed too good to be true, but I except it really was all true, I'd even seen the proof. As for uprooting myself on a whim like this, that was actually pretty easy, I'd not lived here long enough to have serious commitments, a few cousins, friends, and a job with a boss who was near impossible to please. In a worst-case scenario, if this became a complete disaster, I could always go back home to Miami.

"Ok," I concede. "I'm in. I guess I've got nothing to lose eh?"  
"Alright!" He exclaimed triumphantly. Now, here's the deal we're kinda crunched for time so we need to get going now."  
My mouth dropped. "¿Que? Are you for real?!"  
"Yes, our plane leaves within the hour.  
Dazed I got in the car and was taken back to my apartment to quickly pack what I could before leaving. I didn't even get time to notify anyone en route to the airport as Maxwell was busy filling me in on a Masquerade ball and how he believed I had what it takes to convince people I had what it took to be a queen.  
Maybe today was gonna top yesterday after all.

Drake was already on the plane when we arrived and looked less than pleased to see me.  
"What are you thinking bringing her along, Maxwell." He growled. "She's not ready for all this and the ladies at court will eat her alive."  
"Don't scare her!" Maxwell turned to give me a concerned look.  
"If he thinks he can scare me so easily then he's heading for disappointment". I returned drake's hard look until he scoffed and looked away  
"We'll see about that." he muttered with a smirk  
"Well aren't we grim."  
"Look, no offence but I've seen many girls like you come and go, it doesn't end well for anybody."  
"Ava's not some crown chaser." Maxwell protested.  
"No offence taken, but then maybe I just don't care what you think," I told him. "Besides I don't normally go for rich guys let alone royalty. Someone like you would normally be more like my type."

He looked taken aback for a moment before shaking his head and letting out a chuckle.  
That shut him up. I smirked to myself, feeling somewhat victorious. My words were not completely untrue, I did tend to find ruggedness attractive. But this man had the attitude of a wasp and I wasn't going to sit back and just take it. Besides I was coming here for Elliott.

The rest of the flight went by in relative peace, he even engaged me in some slightly civil, conversation.  
"You're not really from New York are you" Drake began, a hint of suspension in his voice.  
"Are you asking or accusing?" I challenge.  
He shrugs. "Your accent. It's hard to pinpoint, but it's doesn't sound like it's from New York. You have a certain twang that sounds. I don't know, a bit Texan, but also something else."  
"What kind of something else?"  
"I don't know, that's why I asked."

I looked at him, I kinda knew where this was going, this was a conversation I'd had before. And what it boiled down to was that I looked black but sounded a little Spanish. He was right about one thing though, I had lived in Texas. After growing up in South Florida I had gone to live In San Antonio for almost 5 years before I moved to New York only four months ago. I'd loved it in Texas and had lived close by to where one of my uncles lived, however, we, did stand out, especially me. Both of my Parents were Afro-Latino's My father being Dominican and my mother Cuban/Venezuelan. Spanish had been my first language, it's what we spoke at home growing up and I often confused people with my dark skin, tight curls, and an animated Spanglish manner of talking, especially in Texas. In Florida, people of Hispanic descent were more diverse. This was less true of Texas and questions would pop up. They were usually harmless but I often found myself having to explain my background. Still, I didn't intend to make it too easy for him.

"Did you wanna take a guess?" I challenged.  
He stared at me, his brow furrowed. "Am I suppose to care?"

"You tell me, you're the one who brought it up. Don't start something unless you got the balls to finish it."  
He glowered at me and for a moment before responding.  
"South America, maybe? Caribbean?"  
I looked at him surprised by his accuracy.  
"You're right," I admit. "How did you guess. "  
"It's not exactly rocket science" He responded. I saw you were singing along to the Spanish music last night and dancing to it pretty well too."  
I folded my arms and looked at him. I had to hand it to him, he wasn't bad at this. "Venezuelan, One quarter." I admitted.  
"That's quite a dominant quarter." He observed. "  
"Aren't you gonna try and guess the rest?"  
He merely shrugged. "Could be anything and I'm not physic. "  
I roll my eyes " Half Dominican and one-quarter Cuban."  
"Wow," Maxwell cried. "That's a great mix! Can you speak Spanish?"  
"Claro que siiii!" I cried, beaming as I began to share with him stories about my upbringing which included countless trips to DR for family visits. Drake meanwhile slipped out of the conversation.

I'd never flown long haul before and it seemed like an age had passed before the pilot finally announced our descent.  
"You can see Cordonia from the window now." Maxwell declared excitedly. "Ava you have to see this!"  
I leaned across to see a sparkling coastline that reminded me of the Caribbean. Preceding this was a hilly terrain covered with quaint stone buildings.  
"Oh wow" I gasped.  
"What do you think?"  
"It's like something out of a fairytale. Sparkling aqua ocean picturesque little houses and swaying trees."  
Drake let out a groan from behind me. " If you burst into song, I'm jumping outta here."  
"I'm just saying it's beautiful." I rolled my eyes at him.  
"It is isn't it." Maxwell agreed. "Are you ready?"  
"As much as I'll ever be."  
We soon exited the plane and were quickly whisked off, I eagerly admire my surrounding as we are driven through cobbled streets that were brimming with European/Mediterranean charm. I couldn't help but notice the diversity of the people as they went about their daily lives, not that I should have doubted. A place that accepted a crown prince that clearly had some Asian heritage had to be something unique and special.  
The car pulled into some grand-looking grounds that led to an even grander old yellow building.. Was this?..  
"The royal palace!" Maxwell Announced, unbuckling his belt to get out. "Our home for the next few months". I followed his lead staring at it incredulously.  
"We're staying here?!"  
"Most nobility stay here while the season is underway. Including the ladies vying for Elliott's hand." He explained.  
"Yeah, living under one roof makes it easier to attend the rose ceremony later."  
I turned at the sound of drake's voice.  
"He's just kidding," assured Maxwell, rolling his eyes at Drake. "Follow me Ava, I'll show you to your room."  
"And that's my cue to take off. See you around.. if you're lucky."  
"Yeah, bye!" I retorted sarcastically

I watched as Drake turned and strode off. "What's the deal with him?" I asked.  
"He's a commoner," Maxwell explained. "Doesn't really fit in around here, even if he's Elliott's best friend."

I was surprised by this. By his attitude, I figured he was some sort of snob, despite his attire but no, he wasn't much different from me.

We make our way inside and I can't help but marvel and the grand opulence all around me. I follow him up the huge staircase and along wide corridors before we finally come to a stop. Here he settles me in, promising to later introduce his brother Bertrand who's the heir to their estate. He then filled me in on the masquerade ball that was to be happening this evening and in which all the ladies were to be presented to the king.  
"For that however I've made you an appointment at the palace boutique. With that, he left me to settle in.

A short while later I found my way down there using the directions he left for me and opened the door.  
" ¡Ay!" I cried, taking a step back startled by the equally surprised woman with long dark hair who was in the middle of changing.

Was she one of the ladies I was competing against? If so I didn't rate my chances. She looked like the type of woman that a man would fall for with once glance and could easily pass for a model with her perfect face and figure. A naturally tanned completion with a racially ambiguous look. If I had to guess, possibly part Asian, Polynesian? I wasn't sure.  
"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was in here."  
She visibly relaxes. "It's okay, I didn't have an appointment anyway." She gives me a timid smile. "I'm Hana."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ava." I paused, pleasantly surprised by her unassuming demeanor. "Sooo… this is where I find something for tonight's masquerade, right?"

Hana nodded. "The boutique has some of the most exquisite gowns. She motioned to the one draped over her arm. "I'm just going to slip this on."

I turned to explore the racks that was jam-packed with choices, I held one up to me that was my usual size, as I suspected, however, the hips were too narrow. I let out a sigh, the next size up had less choice but I was pretty accustomed to the difficulty of finding things to fit my figure. I pulled out an angel costume made of a pretty, but stretchy material. 'looks like I might be going for this one I guess. I turn back around towards Hana who was struggling with her back zip.

"Oh, let me" I stepped forward to help her.  
"Thank you!" She turns to face me, holding up her mask. I smile and give her a thumbs up.  
"Thanks for being so nice, Not many of the girls around here, are."  
"Well if that's the case I'm proud to be different." I tell her with a grin.  
She looks down at my own dress choice that I held over my arm.  
"I think that'll look great on you."  
I thank her and begin to change, Once I'm done I turn to face her.  
"Whacha think?"  
"Heavenly"  
I wink and point at her. "I see what you did there." We both giggle. We then bade farewell and returned to our respective rooms.


	3. Masquerade

Maxwell arrived later that evening to take me to the masquerade, I'd been busy all afternoon talking to friends and family, updating them on this unexpected adventure. My younger sister, Daniela reacted excitedly but, as expected, Papa and my older brother, Ramon responded in their typical protective manner. I asked all of them to avoid telling Mama yet, until I found my feet at least. The last thing she needed was more things to worry about. Besides, Papa lectured me enough for both of them. He almost exploded at first, telling me exactly how he felt. It took a good several minutes to try to talk him down to some calm conversation. But I could still tell he wasn't too happy.

"Mija if anything inappropriate happens you call me right away, got that?" He growled "I also expect regular updates so I know you're alright."

After promising at least three times he'd finally let me go. Now, arm in arm with Maxwell we were about to make our entrance.

"So I give the herald your name and title so he can announce you," He paused for a moment and looked slightly embarrassed. "Umm, I suppose I should have asked sooner but what is your last name?"

"Flores"I told him. "But I've got no title."

"Yes but since we're sponsoring you you're technically considered a lady. So, you could call yourself, Lady Ava Flores of, err New York, or….?"

" I can go for just, Lady Ava Flores."

Maxwell nodded and once the announcement was made we entered the grand looking ballroom. He quickly excused himself and I surveyed the room looking for some amicable looking company. I couldn't help but notice the crowd here was less diverse than I'd seen going through the town on the way here but I soon noticed one familiar face, Hana. She greeted me cheerily when I approached her and we exchanged a little small talk, turns out she's quite the veteran when it came to these kind of events

"It's refreshing to be around someone who's excited by all this."  
"I certainly am" I told her. "I'm going to enjoy every minute of this."

They can lose their charm after a while." She admitted. "Unless of course you can find the right companions."

We chatted for a little while longer before she got called away and I was once again looking for a possible conversation partner. I spot Drake standing alone and decide to approach him.

"Good evening my lady." He gives me a small bow. I stop for a moment, surprised.  
"Oh so you can be polite?"  
"Ava?"  
"You didn't recognise me?"  
"You… caught me off guard." He admitted. "You clean up well."  
"Wow, a compliment? You've changed your tune."  
"Just because you look the part doesn't mean you'll be welcome here." He pointed out.  
"And there you are, I knew you were still in there somewhere Drake. You can spare me your lectures though. I'm already used to being and unwelcome outsider. I can handle myself."  
"Suit yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you. "  
"Well you're as charming as ever."  
He scoffed. "Compared to most of the company around here, I'm your best friend."  
"Alright." I conceded. "Maybe you are."  
"That's the first smart thing you said."  
"Really now?."  
"Look, I'm not trying to be a jerk, I'm trying to help. I'm saying the things that I wish someone had told me a long time ago."

I studied him for a moment, perhaps he was right. As gruff a he was, he was honest. He'd spoken his mind from the beginning and had never sugarcoated his thoughts and opinions. I had to admit, I respected that. Maybe I needed an ally like him.

"Pardon me but I absolutely must steal her away." Before I knew what was happening a woman with red hair took me by the arm and led me away.

"Umm, what's this all about?"

"Forgive me for being forward but I've never seen you before and I always notice when the heralds announce a new name. I make a point of knowing all the ladies at court. I'm Lady Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis, Duchess of Lythikos." She paused and seemed to study me. "Lady Eva Flores. I can't say I'm familiar with your house. It must be nouveau, no?"

"Well," She continued, not giving me the chance to reply. "Seeing as you're the new girl at court, let me give you some advice. When you're presented to the king you must kiss his shoe when you curtsy to him. I looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, what?!"

"It's Cordonian custom." She went on. "To show deep respect and reverence to the monarchy. You're lucky I was here to warn you. Otherwise you'd have looked completely ridiculous."

If I believed Drake to be blunt, honest and perhaps even trustworthy I certainly believed this woman was the complete opposite, but before I had a chance to respond Maxwell rushes up to us."Excuse us Lady Olivia."

He scurries me away. "Prince Elliott is here," He hisses. "Ready to see him again?

I scanned the room and spotted him over the other side. He looked stoic and was dressed in full regal attire and wave of apprehension swept over me. This wasn't the Elliott I knew in New York, this was a stranger, and would he even want to see in these circumstances.

"Ok, I think they're ready for you." Maxwell informed me. "Now I'm going to present you to the king first of all, King Constantine. Now remember. Good impressions are important here, especially if you you want to convince him you're a worthy match for his son. After that you'll get a chance to speak with Elliott.

"Worthy of his son," I scoffed at Maxwell playfully. "I'm worthy of whatever I set my mind to."

He chuckled. "I don't doubt it."

He led me to the dais where the king was seated and began to address him. I meanwhile felt my courage returning to me.

"Your Royal Highness, may I present you you. Lady Ava Flores?"

"Of course." Came the reply and he looked over at me expectantly.

Disregarding Olivia's laughable advice I gave him a low, graceful curtsy. "Your Highness."

"It's a pleasure to meet the suitor Lord Maxwell's house has chosen. I hope you enjoy your time here in Cordonia."

I thank him respectfully before Maxwell leads me away. I manage to catch Lady Olivia's eye in the crowd as I walk. I smile and give her a pointed nod. 'Yes Duchess.' I think to myself. 'I'm on to you.'

I join the line of ladies waiting to greet Elliott.

"Lord Maxwell?" I turn to him with a teasing smile.

"It is my title." He explains. "You can call me, 'His Lordship' from now on if you want."

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "I much prefer you as Maxwell."

"Now look sharp." He nodded forward and I realise we're almost at the front of the line.

"Here we go." He muttered.

Elliotts eyes fell on me and he gave me a polite, formal smile.  
"Forgive me." He began. "But I don't believe we've met."  
"I must correct you." I replied, playfully giving him my best impression of eloquence. "We have indeed met before." I beamed behind my mask, enjoying my little act.  
"Surely I would have remembered."  
"Then this mask is most certainly doing it's job."  
"Perhaps you can give me a hint?" He requested  
"Well," I began, "You were surrounded by your men…..And, you owed me a drink."  
I watched as realisation swept over his face. "Ava?" I never thought I'd see you again." He turned to Maxwell. "Is this the surprise you said you had in store for me, Maxwell? You hooligan I'd never have guessed."  
"A good surprise I hope?" I asked.  
"The best, Maxwell told me he had found someone to sponsor, and that it was a surprise.I never imagined it would be you."  
"Any advice for me?"  
"Don't let the other ladies intimidate you. Most of them are actually very nice but they can be…"  
"Competitive?"  
Elliott nodded. "Exactly, but I suppose that's the whole reason for this. The entire season of events is set up not only to give me time with my potential matches but to give my parents, the council and the people of Cordonia time to get to know their future queen. From now on everyone will be watching you."  
"Challange accepted."  
"I thought you'd might say something like that, and I'm sure you'll charm them as you have me."  
I smiled up at him, behind all the finery he was the same Elliott I met in new York, he just had a lot more on his shoulders. "How are you holding up?"  
He looked at me in surprise. "I tell you the entire country will be watching you and you ask about me?!" He paused. "That means a lot, thank you. It is a lot of pressure but I knew what I was getting into. As Prince I can only have so much say over who I marry and I can understand why. Doesn't make it easier but it was what I was raised for."  
He stops and turns look at the line of waiting ladies. "Sorry, our time is up. Perhaps you will save a dance for me later?"  
"It would be a pleasure." I tell him as Maxwell leads me away.

"Imagine that." I giggle to him. "I'll have to impress the court and the Cordonian people."  
"My brother, Bertrand and I will be with you every step of the way, we want you to win this thing."  
"I'm sure you do." I smiled. "But for me it's all about the taking part."  
"Of course. and if you want to enjoy this a good start would be to get to know the other courtly ladies."  
"I'm on it."

Olivia smiled icily as I approached. "Ava you were awfully familiar with the prince. You didn't say you knew him."  
"Yeah, we've met once before."  
"I can't imagine how a girl like you could have possibly met the prince."  
"I guess you would't." I replied coolly. "But then it's none of your business so it doesn't matter."  
"Sounds like you're hiding something." She accused. "I don't like secrets, and I don't like you…."  
"Yes I can see that." I stood in front of her, looking her straight in the eye. "And I don't care."  
"Listen," She snapped. " I don't know what happened between you and Elliott but you should know you don't have a chance with him."  
I scoffed at her as she ranted on.  
"You might have been able to capture his attention when it was just the two of you but you've never keep up with the ladies here. We're from the finest families in Europe, we've been training our whole lives for this and you can't just waltz in here at the last minute and steal him."  
I shook my head and laughed humorlessly. "You done yet?"  
"No!" She exclaimed. "Kiara here is the daughter of a diplomat and is fluent in 10 languages." She motioned towards a bi-racial looking girl with long sleek dark hair. She then pointed out another girl with short, stylish brown hair  
"Penelope can trace her lineage back through six hundred years of royalty. Even Hana's been training to learn courtly graces of conversation and seduction."  
Hana's mouth gaped as Olivia continued, boasting about her own close relationship to Elliott. It wasn't long however, before she turned her daggers back to Hana, gossiping cruelly in front the mortified woman about her past broken engagement. The other ladies watched Olivia in horror but it was too much for Hana who left, humiliated.

Olivia watched her and shrugged nonchalantly. "Girls like her shouldn't bother being here if they can't handle the truth."  
This was way too much now, I turned on her immediately.  
"What are you like, six?!" I fumed. "You must be because I wouldn't trust you with childproof scissors, let alone a kingdom."  
"I," She stuttered. "You can't sp…"  
"I just did, puta! I growled, I noticed out of the corner of my eye Kiara, look towards me with a stunned expression. "Your walking, talking proof that money can't buy you class or decency and if you think someone as generous and kind as Elliott would be okay with an attitude like yours then you clearly know him as well as you think."

I turned to go after Hana and after searching and asking I found her in her room, laying face down on her bed.  
She sat up, startled as I entered. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to make sure you're okay."  
"That's kind of you."  
"Listen, don't even pay her no mind,"

"I know I shouldn't let Olivia bother me….. the thing is, she's right." Hana sighed sadly. She went on to explain about her past engagement and how her parents pushed her in this competition.  
"A broken engagement s nothing to be ashamed of, it happens all the time."  
Hana smiled weakly. "Thanks, I just wish She wouldn't have said that in front of everyone.  
"She's like a bully, she senses a weakness in you, your past and is exploiting it. Next time she tries just mouth right back at her,"  
Hana looked unnerved. "I don't think I could do that."  
"Well maybe don't let her see that she's getting to you, pull your best poker face. She's soon get bored and leave you alone."  
"I'm grateful to you Ava, your support has spoken volumes about your character and I won't forget it." She composes herself before tidying herself up in front of the mirror. "I think I'm ready to face the world again."  
"That's the spirit!"

Maxwell came and leaped on me the moment I stepped back in, eager to point out an opportunity for me to have a dance with Elliott "I think you deserve this one" He told me.

I approached Elliott as he was talking to penelope, interrupting them politely.

"You handled that well." He observed approvingly

"Thanks, I came to ask if you wanted to dance."

"I would love to."

I hesitated, "Also I think the more accurate phrase would be, 'teach'. I'm afraid I don't know the steps.

He pulls me into position and winks. "Just follow my lead"

I do as he says and find the task more achievable than I'd imagined thanks to his strong, guiding grip and confident moves.

"You're an amazing dancer"

"I'm glad to hear those endless lessons paid off." He replied good humouredly. "And I'm also glad to get a moment alone with you."

"Hardly alone." I smiled and motioned around with my eyes.

"Watch this." His expression turned mischievous and he began to guide me across the room until we headed through some doors and out on to an unoccupied balcony.

I laughed in delight. "Now that's an oscar winner of smooth moves!"

"Tell me, are you being taken care of here?"

"Yes, my dad kinda freaked out about the whole thing but Maxwell's been great, very supportive, I've not met his brother yet though."

"Ah, yes. He's different, older, more serious, especially when it comes to their house in it's reputation." He pauses. "…And Cordonia? What are your first impressions?"

"I love it. It's beautiful and elegant, like something out of a fairy tale."

"I'm glad." He smiled. "But then it's would be unfortunate for a queen to dislike her kingdom."

"I, uh, yes I think it would."

"Especially given it's recent history." He went on to explain the turmoil with the abandonment of his father's first queen, the death of his own mother and the abdication of his older brother. I felt for him when he explained the consequences of such incidents and the pressure it add's to his own task. However the topic soon moved on to stories about his misspent youth, playing hooky with drake, stealing chocolate from the kitchen and playing maze tag.

"We ended up falling asleep in the tree. I awoke to falling off the branch,I landed on my back swearing up a storm."

I laughed heartily.

"I hope that doesn't ruin your image of me as a proper prince.

"What surprises me most." I quipped. "Is that drake knows to have fun."

"He's the best."

"He is?"

"He's a little rough around the edges, but you'll never find a more loyal friend."

"You, know. I'd love to meet the Elliott who plays hooky and sleeps in trees."

"He smiled wistfully. "I miss those carefree days, they are behind me now though."

He pulls me in to position once again waltzing me back in to the ballroom. The music then begins to wind down then come to an end and we say our goodbyes.

Later, back up in my room Maxwell arrives to introduce his brother, Bertrand. He's a stern, serious looking man and regards me critically.

"It's nice to meet you Bertrand."

"The proper way to address a duke is, your grace."

 _'A duke with a stick up his ass'_ I thought to myself. I composed myself and gave him my game face smile. "I'm sorry, Your Grace."

"At least it looks like you can be trained."

Ok, this was over the edge now. "Hey, I'm not an animal!" I snapped back.

Bertrand turns to his brother. "Maxwell, a word with you, in private." With the the elder grabs the younger out the room, slamming the door behind him. I can hear their muffled voices and the irritation in the dukes voice but cannot make out the words. After a few minutes, they return.

"Sorry my dear."Bertrand says. "But I had some important matters to discuss with my brother. while he's been traipsing around I've been here dealing with the real work of running our estate." He paused. "And that is where you come in."

"Okay?"

"Perhaps Maxwell didn't fully explain it to you. But if our house puts forth the princes choice, we'll gain fame and recognition."

"Something we could really use right now." Piped up Maxwell. ruefully. "We're actually kind of broke."

"Maxwell you overstep!" Snapped his brother.

"Wait what?" I turn to look at Maxwell. "You didn't tell me this in New York."

He shrugged, looking embarrassed. "Didn't think I needed to."

"As I was saying!" Bertrand continued before I could say any more. "The prestige we gain can be leveraged to great effect and it's best to get that leverage before others find out about our situation, if word got out about our financial ruin it would be a scandal."

I listened with increasing agitation, this, so called adventure was turning out very different to what I had in mind.

"Wait, stop, time out here. I didn't know there were actually stakes involved, that I actually would be expected to win this thing."

Bertrand looked at me astonished. "Good grief girl, what DID you expect?!"

"I expected to enjoy myself without that kind of pressure hanging over me. To get to know Elliott, meet new people, make friends. To see and to things that are new to me, to challenge myself and grow and learn from it all."

"You can still do that, Ava!" Maxwell soothed. "Look I'm sorry I wasn't more upfront with you but everything I told you in New York was true."

"Yeah, minus all the small print!"

"Did you really think you were being given a free ride?" Bertrand barked. "Something for nothing with with zero obligations? That's absurd, you're a bigger fool than I thought."

"Ava," Maxwell placed his hands on my shoulders. " Look, I'm sorry to have dropped this on you like that, but I saw how you and Elliott were together, both in New York and tonight. Can you honestly say you don't feel a connection with him?"

I pondered for a moment. I had enjoyed the evening, especially my time with Elliott. Listening to him talk about his childhood antics and witnessing the devotion he had for his role and his people. He was kind, attentive as he possibly could be given the situation and he was sweet. He made me laugh and had practically taught me to waltz tonight. How could I possibly not like and want to get to know someone like that.

Of course, it didn't hurt that he was attractive too. Did I want to see him again, spend more time with him and get to know him better? Hell, yeah! Pressure or no pressure I owed it to myself to see if we really had something. If I walked away now I knew I'd regret it and I'd live with 'what ifs' for the rest of my life. I came here for a challenge, and I couldn't leave until I'd seen it through. I looked back at Maxwell with renewed determination.

"Ok, I'm doing this." I told him. "Tell me what's next."

Maxwell's eyes lit up. "Tomorrow, it'll be the derby. Have you ever been to one before?" I shook my head.

"You know what I derby is I hope?" Quizzed Bertrand.

"Of course I do, a fancy horse race."

Bertrand smiled for the first time. "Good. It'll be your first opportunity to make an impression on the press. They'll be covering the event. They'll jump at the chance of course, especially as this will be a public unveiling of the prince's suitors. The Cordonian people will be influenced by what they write about you. The monarchy serve the people and their approval is vital. With that in mind, you should consider your attire for the event. The queen will be present and the right outfit will go a long way to earning her favour.

He stopped for a moment, thinking it over.

"I recommend something modern to impress her."

The next morning I return to the boutique and find Olivia there already dressed. She looked surprised when she saw me.

"You're still here?! I thought you would have given up and gone home by now."

"And I thought you would have realised that you can't intimidate me."

She smirked. "They say chickens are too stupid to know when they're being led to the slaughter. But even they have prettier plumage than you." I can't wait to see what you wear. Anything less than runway couture and the press is going to walk right past you."

With that she saunters out, leaving me alone to survey the options. A hot pink dress catches my eye, it has a plain white belt with pink flowers at the buckle and a matching hat, I decide to try it on and it turns out to be a pretty good fit. It's sleeveless with one shoulder and has a tasteful slit in the skirt. 'This'll do it' I think to myself.


	4. Derby day

Bertrand spent the entire car journey schooling me on how I needed to ‘impress the press’ once we arrive. “Think about how you want them to see you’ 'Show grace and poise’ 'prove you’re worthy of their prince’. It was all making my head spin slightly

"And for love of king and country,"Bertrand stressed. "If they ask anything related to Cordonian apples, do take it seriously!”  
“Okay, umm why?”  
“It’s the national fruit and one of our most important exports.” Maxwell explained.  
“Yes and a source of national pride!” Bertrand added. “Now I hope you understand that. How confident are you feeling.”  
“I’m nervous.” I admitted, but excited as well.“  
"I have faith in you,” Maxwell smiled. “After it’s over just continue along the red carpet and look for the pink tents, that’s where you and the other ladies will be hanging out.”

We pull up and I see crowds of people all dressed for the occasion. Behind a line, the reporters here hustling for interviews. My nervousness increased so I took some deep breaths before getting out of the car.

I put my best game face on as I found myself surrounded by microphones.

“Over here!” Shouted one. “Donald Brine from the Cordonian broadcasting center. We’ve heard about the new lady on the social scene! What is your name?”  
I met his eyes and smiled at him warmly. “Delighted to meet you, Mr. Brine. I’m Lady Ava Flores from house Beaumont.”  
“We want to give people the real story, tell us about yourself.”

My smile increases as I find myself enjoying this strange, surreal experience. “I’m just you’re normal everyday girl, American born from a proud Dominican, Cuban and Venezuelan background. An aspiring slam poet as well as a trainee chef who happened to be on waitress duty when a kindhearted polite royal customer showed up.”  
“So, you were Prince Elliott’s waitress?” Mr. Brine looked at me in surprise.  
“Yes,” I told him keeping confident but friendly eye contact. “And now I find myself swept up in nobility.  
"And how is that going for you?”

“It feels amazing.” I laugh. "Like I’m living a fantasy.“  
"I’ve heard early rumours that you’re Prince Elliott’s favourite, what makes you think you stand out.”  
“My background is certainly different from the rest of the ladies, I’ve experienced many struggles.” I smiled. “Maybe that’s what it is, Prince Elliott is unpretentious and I feel we share common values despite our very different upbringings.”

The reporter smiled as he jotted down notes. “Can I get a photo of you?”  
“Of course.” I modestly smile towards the camera as he takes his shot.  
“Wonderful, thank you.”

I continue just two steps before I am stopped again by a chic looking with cropped hair.  
“Ana de Luca here from Trend, fashion and celebrity news magazine.”  
“Lovely to meet you, Ms de Luca.”  
She merely nodded in acknowledgment before continuing with her question.  
“Now let's get to it, Lady Flores. As an outsider what do you think of Cordonia?”  
“I love it!” I gushed, happily thinking back to the lovely sights that greeted me the day I arrived. “It’s a wonderful and charming place. I cannot wait to see more of it.”

A small smile appeared on her face. “The people will be happy to hear that. Now, Lady Flores if you marry Prince Elliott you’ll be our next queen. What qualities make you fit to rule Cordonia?”

I listened to her question intently. “I consider myself to be a caring and honest person. Someone who can be brave, empathetic, and worthy of their trust and remain poised and calm during a crisis.”

She nodded, seemingly satisfied. “Finally, hypothetically. How would you handle news about low crop yields from Cordonia’s apple orchards?”

“I know how important Cordonian apple are to the country,” I told her, my brow furrowing a little as I imagine the dilemma. “The people deserve to know that I’d take the problem seriously. I would want to do my utmost to boost mood and morale of the country while discussing how to deal with the crisis.”

A commotion stirs from behind us as more people arrive.  
“I think that’s our time.” She tells me. “Thank you, it’s good to have someone interesting like you in the running.  
"Thank you.” I reach out and shake her hand before giving a final wave and continuing on my way.

All I see however are a mass of hats, no pink tents, no familiar faces, not even workers to ask. I make my way to a stable, surely there had to be someone working here who could direct me. However, it seemed to be empty aside from a few horses.  
“Hello?” I call out hoping to see a face pop out from somewhere. No reply, The main door then unexpectedly slams shut.

“¡coño!” I jump in alarm at the sudden noise, as does the horses, one of them escaping from its stall. Now loose, It starts frantically running around, soon heading in my direction. I desperately look around for something to either hide behind or use to keep the panicked animal at bay. Finding nothing I settle for cowering in the corner, stumbling against a bale of hay.

I see a figure suddenly come between me and the horse. Drake. Within seconds he’s got the animal by the mane and is stroking its faces soothingly, and talking to it in a low voice.  
“Nothin to worry about, big fella. I’ll get this girl outta here for you.” He shoots me an ironic look before calmly taking the horse back to its stall and locking the door.  
“You okay?”  
“Uh-huh.” I nod, still a little unnerved. “Thank you for saving me.”  
“Saving you? I thought I was saving the horse. These derby runners are like athletes. Can’t have them risking injury by tripping over a stay human.”  
“Charming! What are you even doing here?”  
He hesitates, running his fingers through his hair awkwardly. “Look…..Truth is Elliott asked me to keep an eye on you, make sure you don’t end up in the wrong place. Like now.”  
“He did?.”  
“Just as well too, huh? Now, shouldn’t you be heading back to join the other ladies?”  
“I’m lost,” I admit with a sigh. “I was looking for the pink tents and came in here to find someone to ask.”  
“Who said to look for pink tents?”  
“Maxwell.”  
“Well, he’s wrong. It’s the white tents near the starting line, you can’t miss them. Good luck.”  
“You're not coming?”  
“No, I’m due to meet Elliott, he has his own private tent. We do our own thing, have drinks, place a bet, it’s pretty neat.”  
“Can I come?”  
“I don’t think you’re supposed to?” He replied, looking doubtful.  
“Why not? It sounds like fun.” I burst into a grin. “Besides, what are they gonna do? Put me in royal jail?”

“A hint of a smirk came over his face. "No, but they could put you in the stall here with your buddy here for company.” He nodded towards the now calm animal which had almost trampled me minutes earlier.  
“Very funny!”  
He shakes his head and walks out and I follow him to an enclosed tent.

“You go on in."He tells me. "I’m gonna grab some beers.” He hands me a pass and saunters off. I find Elliott sat looking out towards the track. Coming up behind him I cover his eyes and immediately feel him tense up.  
“Guess who.” I giggle as I feel him relax again.  
“There’s only one person who would find me and sneak up on me like this.”  
I laugh heartily  
“Ava” He turns to me smiling. “How in the world did you managed to get in here?”

I gave him a mysterious grin. “I have my ways.”  
“I might have known.”  
“Actually it was Drake who let me in. He mentioned you told him to look out for me.”  
“I guess you caught me."He replied with a sheepish smirk. "I did indeed.”  
“Well that was thoughtful of you, thank you.”  
“I just wanted to make sure you’re alright, this is all new to you and you’ve come along way to be here… Oh look, they're leading the horses to the starting gates.”

We watch, quietly discussing the event and horses in general including my own experience with horses which consisted of the occasional free ride from my cousin in DR holds down a job giving tourists horse rides along the beach and in the sea. Drake then returned, passing out our drinks.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything?”  
“Of course not.” I smile at him. “We’re happy to see you.”  
“You are?”  
“Well you’re bringing the drink, aren’t ya?”  
Elliott turns around and laughs.“She’s got a point, my friend.”  
Drake let out a chuckle. “Okaayyy, I see how this is.”  
“Which one’s the black one?” I ask  
“Marabelle’s dream,”. Elliott told me. “Why?”  
I shrugged. “I remember when I was little, watching a movie about some black Arabian horse. I’ve kinda had a thing about them ever since.”  
“This one is no Arabian” Drake pointed out.  
“Well sheesh I know that, genius!.”  
I turn to look at him and see a hint of amusement in his eyes. I smile at him.

“The last race is about to start”. Elliott declared. “I say twilight dash takes the crown.”  
Drake shook his head. “I’ve been checking the stats. My money’s on Marabelle’s dream.”  
“Wanna bet the usual?” Elliott challenged.  
“Sure!”  
“What’s the usual?” I asked.  
“Push-ups,” Elliott explained. “The loser has to do ten push-ups while the other person sits on their back.”  
I stared at them for a moment before bursting into laughter and clapping my hands. “Oh my god that’s insane…I love it!”  
“Although perhaps we should include Ava in this one,” He continued. “She could sit on the loser’s back.”  
This made me laugh even more. “Yes!” I cried. “That sounds awesome. Count me in!”

The race began and the guys watched eagerly. Elliott’s choice started out well but Drake’s choice ended up the winner.  
“Elliott I believe you’re up. And if you think I’m going to let you off, you’re dead wrong.”

“That’s one of my favourite things about you Drake. You never let me get away with anything. Okay, I better not get these clothes all sweaty" 

With that, much to my surprise, he peeled off his jacket and shirt then dropped to the floor.

"Well, you’re certainly not coy around ladies!” I teased with a chuckle.  
He turned to look up at me. “ Lady Ava I believe I need your assistance here.”  
“Wepa! Let’s do this!” I whooped before easing myself down.  
“Is that all?” He quipped. “Can hardly feel anything.  
I let out a yelp as he started and grabbed hold of a nearby chair to steady myself. He did it though and made it look easy once he was done he got back up and re-dressed himself.

"Whatta champ!” I grinned, giving him a little applause and he responded with a playful bow. Still, with the races over it was time for me to leave and find Maxwell and Bertrand for the afternoon tea party with the queen. Drake offered to find them for me leaving myself and Elliott in the tent.

“Thank you for coming.” He said to me. “I’m not exaggerating when I say it made my day.”  
I couldn’t help but give him a floppy grin “Me too.” I assured him, affectionately looping my arm through his. “I’ve had a great time, so thank you.”  
The sound of Drake clearing his throat broke up our little moment. “I just saw Maxwell run out to bring the car around. The rest of the ladies are already waiting for their own rides. I can show Ava over there.”

Elliott and I said our goodbyes and I followed Drake.  
“Thanks for today. ” I tell him. "I mean helping me and letting me join you and Elliott.“  
"Eh, I think it was the highlight of his day so far.” He pauses and looks at me. “Besides I’d have to be a real low-life to let a horse trample a girl. ”  
“You know what? You’re not bad Drake.”  
He glances around, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess. Anyways, good luck.”  
With that, he left and I Join the ladies and struck up conversation with Hana.

I Waited for Maxwell while they were groaning about not seeing the prince and griping at me for not showing up. I simply told them I’d lost my way, not revealing where I’d really been. I didn’t even mention it to Hana, but enjoyed conversing with her about the upcoming tea party.  
“So,” I begin. “Will this be the best party ever?”  
Hana grinned. “If, for you that means lemonade, finger sandwiches and butter cookies then yes.”  
“Sounds awesome.”  
Hana nodded. “There’s nothing cozier than a relaxing tea party on a sunny afternoon. I used to love playing tea party as a child, my parents encouraged it so I could learn how to be a proper hostess.”  
“I was more interested in playing in the sea, riding bikes playing with ropes and sticks, and generally getting into trouble.” I admitted with a giggle.  
“That must have been nice.” A wistfully look came over her face.  
“You didn’t do any of that?”  
“My parents didn’t want to encourage frivolity. Don’t get me wrong, I had a happy childhood but everything revolved around things that would teach me a be as accomplished as possible.”  
I look at her in surprise. “You’re parents sound pretty intense Hana.”  
“They meant well, they just want the best for me.” She turned as a limo pulled up. “That’s me. I’ll see you at the tea party.”  
With that she left and I waited for Maxwell.


	5. Tea & an evening with friends

Back in the car, Bertrand was quick to lecture me.

“What were you thinking telling them you were a waitress?”  
 _Umm, hello to you too?_ “Because it’s the truth.” I told him.  
“Yes but you need to get them to respect you, and that doesn’t happen if you tell them you’re something no better than a servant.”  
“Aww but they love her.” Maxwell piped up in my defense. “It’s a real-life Cinderella story. they’re lapping it up.”  
“I’m not ashamed of my humble background.”  
“Fortunately, Maxwell is right.” He growled. “But a statement like that could well have been the end of you. I suggest being more prudent in the future.”

He then went on to question my relationship with Hana whom he saw me talking to, I thought he’d be pleased I was making a friend but he was too focused on where we were heading, where I would meet the queen. His schooling continued en route. How to behave around her what she likes and dislikes. Her competitiveness, her distaste for snarky jokes, her preference for Cordonian born ladies, and strict royal protocol which included proper address and keeping two steps behind her.

“Dios Mio, this looks like a million-dollar picnic! I exclaimed once we’d arrived.

"It’s not polite to discuss cost!” Bertrand chastised. “But you’re probably not far off.” He then directed me to where the other ladies were waiting in a receiving line just before the herald announced the queen’s arrival. Olivia couldn’t resist throwing a smart remark about my timekeeping but I just looked on past her with a smile on my face, watching as the queen addressed us and began making her way along the line, with her a young blonde woman, who according to the other ladies was Madeline, countess of Fydelia. She had been the successful suitor from the previous social season for the previous crown prince, the older brother of Elliott who quickly abdicated. The chatter around me faded as the queen got closer and then she reached me. I greeted her as per Bertrand’s instruction.

“Apparently the press are touting you as an ‘Everywoman’,” She tells me. “Someone who is common like them. It’s good that people see themselves in you but to become queen you will need to be aware of your true status

"Of course Ma'am.”  
“Tell me, what do you think is the best quality for a ruler to have?”  
“A sense of duty and responsibility and loyalty to the kingdom and its people.”

She gave a satisfied nod before continuing. “Governance is not to be taken lightly. You will have many daily decisions, few will be glamorous and many will weigh on you. That loyalty must guide each decision. As heads of state, we have a responsibility to the people and the press acts as their eyes. You must portray a sense of calm and dignity. If rulers appear in control then everyone will be reassured. Hysteria benefits no one. Do you agree?”

“Yes ma'am,” I tell her. “There’s wisdom in stoic calm.” I wanted to express that I felt it was also important to show a human side, being empathetic and warm but here, in this moment, it felt unwelcome, I reluctantly keep my mouth shut.

Madeline then intervened, reminding the queen that it was time for the ceremonial croquet match. The queen announced that it was tradition for the prince and herself to each choose a suitor and that she had chosen Madeline. Panicked whispers arose from the other ladies around me reacted. Prince Elliott meanwhile came forward and picked me.

“I hate to alarm you.” I murmur to him as we go to pick up our mallets. “But I’ve never played croquet in my life.”  
He turned to me with an easygoing smile. “Just follow my lead. Aim to hit the ball through the same hoop as mine.”  
I nodded. “Don’t get me wrong, I know what to do, I’ve seen it in movies. I just hope it’s as easy as it seems.”  
“You’ll do great, just follow my lead.”

I watch him take his shot before going in for my turn. I tap it, successfully getting through the hoop. We continue on before Elliott finally tells me I need to get one more through the hoop to win. I swing my mallet and to my surprise, the ball goes through the hoop.  
“¡Esooo!” I cried. triumphantly before bursting into a little sing/rap. “I am not throwing away my shot, I am not thr…..!”  
Twirling around I realize the queen is standing right behind me. I immediately stop and I feel my face begin to burn.  
“My apologies, ma'am.”

She looked at me straight-faced and I wonder if, for a moment I spot a hint of disdain in her sober expression. “Well done for having the guts to finish the game. I’ve met many who have deliberately thrown it in order to win favour with me. With that in mind, I made a point to lose this match, to see how you would respond.”

I regarded her with surprise.

“There will likely be future occasions when we find ourselves on opposing sides, be it a simple game or a big decision regarding the welfare of the county. I won’t hold back and I’d expect the exact same resolve from you. ”  
Her face remains unreadable as she continues.“ It’s been a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Flores. You’ve proved yourself unique at court and that’s no small feat in my eyes.”  
“You honour me, ma'am.”

With that, she retires to her private second and everyone disperses for the tea party. I sit with Elliott and Hana approaches to congratulate our game, I smile gratefully at him as he invites her to join us. Then, as sandwiches and tea are brought around, Maxwell and Drake also join our table and the latter is quick to complain about the food on offer. I can’t help but chuckle at him.

“You would complain about FREE food!” I roll my eyes at him as he lets out a chuckle.  
“I’m just saying it’s simple.”  
“True.” I acknowledge  
“Give me a ninety-nine cent burger over some escargot aioli any day.” He declared. He glanced at Hana’s alarmed expression. “It was a joke, Hana.”  
“Do you think you impressed the queen?” Maxwell asked me eagerly  
“Um, I think so?” I turned to Elliott questioningly.  
“I think you performed quite gracefully in front of her, at least enough for her to overlook your little victory display.”  
I smile sheepishly. “Sorry about that, kinda forgot myself for a moment." I look down, Elliott’s tone was gentle and teasing but I can’t help feeling like I’m being told off in some offhand way.  
"Enough about Ava,” Drake chimed in. “All these little sandwiches are gone and I’m still starving.”

“Not to worry, there’s more food waiting for us,” Maxwell assured.  
“I could so go for a Natilla now.” I sighed  
“A what?” Drake looked at me in bewilderment.  
“Is that Spanish for Nutella or something?” Hana enquired.  
“No, natilla, its a sweet, spiced custard-like dessert” I explained. “You can find it anywhere in and around Miami, and it is soooo good. Oh, Drake we Caribbeans have some amazing AND filling food, I think you’d love it.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Let’s see.” I begin, teasingly. “Chivo Guisado, or stewed goat, Mangú, which includes salami, fried cheese, and plantain and is amazing.” I pause to smirk at him.  
“I admit, it sounds interesting.”  
“Oh, and of course, one of my favourites, Vieja ropa . A hearty beef dish to die for!”  
“Ok, now you’re just making me hungrier.”

“You know there’s a Caribbean restaurant in town.” Maxwell interjected showing me a search result on his phone. My jaw dropped as I read it. 'Puerto Habana’ Specialising in Puerto Rican and Cuban food.  
“Are you kidding me?! we HAVE to go there!” I cried  
“I don’t think the schedule would allow for it right now.” Elliott pointed out. “Possibly tonight though?”  
I slapped my hand down on the table. “Yup, I’m definitely doing this, I HAVE to! Who’s with me?” I looked around the table as one by one they agreed with the idea.  
“It’s decided then.” Smiled Elliott. “We’ll meet out the front as it’s getting dark.”  
  


After the tea party I returned to my room, I had been here several days now, it was time to let mama know where I was, even if it added to her worries. It had been a rough few months for us all. My uncle, her brother had been detained under new, stricter immigration laws. America had been the only home he had ever known but had been born in Venezuela. My mother and the rest of her siblings had been born in the US and following the death of natural grandfather, my grandmother had went on to marry an American citizen so their status was safe, my uncle however had decided he was not the marrying type, choosing instead to live and have children with his long-term girlfriend outside the security of matrimony. That alone was enough to get Abuela's ire. Now she risked losing her eldest child to a country she’d long abandoned. We were doing our best to fight it and had ample proof of his ties and commitments here, but with anti-immigrant feelings at an all time high, we just hoped it would be enough.

I called home with my heart in my mouth, telling dad when he answered the phone that I was ready to come clean to mom. She remained surprisingly calm but I could tell she was worried. I told her all about Maxwell, Elliott, Hana, Drake and even Bertrand. I knew it would ease her mind a little if she got a sense of who they were. After discussing them for a while I brought up uncle Nelson, however, she had no news. She sounded tense and weary and I felt like garbage adding to her stress.

“Mama, don’t worry about me okay.” I insisted. “I’ve already got people looking out for me here, powerful people at that. I promise you I’m in good hands.” I went on to describe my day to her, from being interviewed at the derby, rescued from a horse my the prince’s best friend, tea with the queen, and how I was about to take my new friends out to discover some good Caribbean food. She enjoyed my story and It seemed to lighten her mood. After almost an hour of talking we hung up and I relaxed for a short while before heading to meet the others.  
  
  


Hana and Maxwell were already there when I arrived, Drake followed soon after, and then eventually Elliott who admitted to climbing out of his own bedroom window to meet us. I couldn’t but laugh, as he described it.

“Sounds like a real Bond-style move!” I teased causing him to chuckle. I turned towards Maxwell.  
“Okay, max. You’ve got the directions, right?  
"Sure do! just follow me.”  
“Great!” I heard Drake mutter.  
“Ayy, stop being so grumpy, you’re gonna love it!” I chuckled.  
“Assuming we get there with Maxwell leading us.” He retorted  
“Hey!” Maxwell’s voice rang out indignantly from up ahead. “I’m using top range technology here.”  
Drake scoffed at him. “Yeah, google maps.”

I rolled my eyes and joined Elliott. “Do you ever feel like a referee?”  
“All the time.” He smirked. Both Hana and myself laughed and the five of us continued on way happily talking and bantering. She soon reached the place and headed on inside.

“We need your finest Dominican cuisine if you please.” Maxwell cried out. I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh while Drake groaned.  
“I think you’re meant to order from the counter?” Hana looked at me. “Correct?”

“Well that’s what normal people do.” Drake told her.  
Still recovering from giggles I ushered him towards a table. “Now ya’ll sit right here and let me do the talkin.”  
“What, you’re gonna order for all of us?” Drake questioned.  
“And I won’t let you down.” I smiled.  
“And I trust your judgment implicitly.” Elliott told me with a smile. I beamed at him and rubbed his shoulder as the others chimed in their agreement.  
Seeing that he was defeated Drake just shrugged and sighed. “Well, looks like I’m counting on you, Flores.”

I went up to the counter and studied the menu up on the wall behind, talking to the owner as I did so. Turns out she was originally from Cuba and her Husband from Puerto Rico but had both grown up in Miami where they had met. They then had lived in South Carolina where they had brought up their three children before moving to Cordonia and starting this restaurant. Their children, old enough to make their own decisions had also joined them and were now fairly hands-on with the family business. As I’d expected they didn’t have Habichuela con Dulce or Mangú But that was fine, had an amazing menu with many of my favourites including Ropa vieja. I resisted the urge to order it, that would be a meal for another evening. Instead, I ordered 5 Cuban sandwiches with a side of plantains, 5 mamey shakes, and of course 5 natilla’s. I took the tray of shakes to my friends.

“Okay here are some delicious milkshakes. I’ve ordered us Cuban sandwiches with plantain and some natillas. They’re just making them now.  
"You ordered us sandwiches?” Drake balked. “You stand up there chatting for ages just for some sandwiches?” I smirked and shake my head as I sit down in between him and Elliott.  
“It’s called making friends, señor, you should give it a try sometime.” The others laughed while Drake let out a hint of a smile and shook his head.  
“You’re gonna be trouble, Flores. I can tell.”  
“You seemed to speak very good Spanish.” Elliott observed.  
I nodded. “It was my first language.”  
“But, living in America?” He regarded me curiously.  
“Yes, Where I grew up almost everyone was of a Hispanic background,” I explained. “Pretty much everyone spoke Spanish, a few even hardly spoke English. Actually everywhere I’ve lived in the US has been predominantly Latino. Miami, San Antonio,…..”

“San Antonio?” Elliott interrupted. “As in Texas.” He glanced at Drake and there almost seemed to be a wordless exchange between them. “Drake’s part Texan, on his mom’s side.”  
I looked at them both in surprise as Drake rolled his eyes. “Alert the media why Don’t cha?” He grumbled. 

Now I understood why he seemed to recognise that side of my mixed up accent. “I can’t believe you asked me about my background and not reveal yours!” I cried

“He did?” Elliott looked at Drake then at me.  
“Yeah. He said I sounded a little bit Texan and asked me where was from. This was during a ten hour flight and he didn’t once mention he had connections to the very same state!”  
“That,” Drake objected. “Was on a need to know basis." I rolled my eyes at him and Elliott clicked his tongue and shook his head, smiling.

"Hey this shake is pretty good.” Maxwell gave me a thumbs-up as the others tasted their own.  
“Agreed. It’s sweet and refreshing” Elliott added. “But I don’t recognize it’s flavour.”  
“It’s Mamey.” I tell him. “A tropical fruit. It’s popular back home but I never thought I’d find it here.”  
“I’m glad you can find a taste of home here in Cordonia.” He smiles.  
“Me too! And I’m happy to share it with ya’ll.” I beam at him as he takes another sip.

Our food arrived and everyone began to tuck in to their sandwiches. I couldn’t help but shoulder dance as I savoured my first mouthful. It had been a while since I’d had one of these that tasted as good. Sure the bread was a just little bit different but it was if the rest of the ingredients came straight from Calle Ocho itself.

“What are you doing?” I looked to see Drake giving me a baffled look.  
“I’m guessing that means this is pretty high standard on your scale?” Elliott chuckled at me fondly. I nodded, gently bumping my shoulder against his.  
“I’ll admit."Drake nodded. "It’s a pretty mighty sandwich.”  
“You’ve impressed Drake!” Maxwell grinned. “I think we have a winner. Here’s to success.” He held out his hand to high five me and I cheerfully met his hand with mine.  
“I’m enjoying myself,” Hana told me. “Thank you for sharing some of the lovely flavours from your culture. I hope I get to return the favour someday.”

“Oh, I would love that!” I cried. The four of us continued talking, exchanging stories about our lives, well some of us. Drake and Maxwell remained fairly tightlipped. Still, our conversations continued as my new friends enjoyed their dessert, and eventually, it was time to leave and the owner apologetically informed us they were closing.

As we’re leaving we noticed a man lurking nearby.

“It’s alright," Elliott assured. "It’s Bastien, he’s my security. I might have known I couldn’t escape without him noticing.” We began making our way back, under Bastien’s watchful eye and Drake falls into step with me.

“Well, you win this round, Flores.” He tells me.  
“So, big bad Drake has been conquered by Cuban sandwiches and Natillas?”  
“I can admit when someone else is right. It’s one of my charms.”  
“You have charms?"I put on an expression of faux surprise. He let out a chuckle.  
"You’re kind of funny, you know that?”  
“A compliment?”  
“Don’t let it get to your head.”  
“Just let me memorize the taste. Hmm, definitely a sour flavour, but mixed with a tinge of regret.” I laughed heartily.  
“Laugh it up.”  
“With a strong bitter aftertaste.”

He looked around with a wistful expression. “Look at this, everything’s better away from the palace. No stiff etiquette, no having to watch your back all the time. We can be ourselves.  
I regarded him thoughtfully. "Yeah” I whispered. He was right, I’d enjoyed the ball and the tea party but here, like this. It felt better, I felt free. I could be myself.

This was still on my mind when I got back to my room I updated my friends and family via messenger on my day, giving particular detail on the evening I just enjoyed. I couldn’t stop thinking about what Drake had said, “Everything’s better away from the palace.” I pondered on it, I wondered what the next few months of my life feel like. Would it be all courtly manners, and impressing high born people? Maxwell had promised adventure, but meeting the queen had felt a little bit like a reality check. I was among the elite and their world revolved around rules and putting on appearances. For the first time, I found myself wondering if I could fit in if I could really belong without changing who I am. Drake seemed to be the only drop of balance in this domain, and I needed that.


	6. Mountain escapade

The next day I found myself whisked off to Lythikos, the home of Olivia who was to be hosting us all for the next few days. It was far from the capital and upon arrival felt like a completely different world. Snow, ice, lakes and pine dotted, snow capped mountains. I had only seen snow in real life once in my life and that had been in New York, this however was on a whole other level, and it blew my mind. I stepped out excitedly into the cool crisp mountain air grinning from ear to ear. 

"Ay dios mio this is amazing!" I cried I looked over at Maxwell before running into the show, picking some up and throwing it into the air. "I feel like I'm on the movie set for a live action version of Frozen."

"Except, here. The ice queen is no friend of yours and you'll have to beat her at her own game." Maxwell pointed out.

"Can I at least enjoy my lil moment here!" I put on a mock pout before a giggle pushed it's way out of my mouth. I then followed him inside where settled in to our respective rooms. I quickly changed into something warmer, eager to get back out there and enjoy myself. First on the agenda was ice skating which was to be followed by skiing, two activities I'd never tried before in my life. Still there was a first time for everything. Maxwell lead me out to the completely frozen lake where a few others were already skating around, this included Elliott and Olivia. With my skates on I tentatively took my first steps on to the ice, getting myself used to the feel beneath my feet. 

"Here comes Elliott."Hissed Maxwell. "Go work ya magic, elsa!" With that he pushed me, sending me sliding my way towards the prince.   
"Woah!" I wobbled trying to gain enough balance to stay upright, Elliott, however, grabbed hold of my forearms.   
"You okay there?"  
"Yeah." I laughed.  
"You're a vision of grace." he teased, his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
"Yeah, a bit like Bambi."  
"Have you ever ice skated before?  
"I've roller bladed, this however is a bit more slippery."  
"Allow me." He held out the crook of his arm for me to hold on to and we made are way around the lake at a steady pace while I got my balance together.  
"You look lovely." He continued. "And warm." I smiled at him and gave his arm a squeeze.   
"Do you come out here often?"  
"Not too often but Olivia's always been generous by having us here. We played here a lot together as children."  
"It's hard to imagine you two as friends." I admitted.  
"She can be tough to get along with." He acknowledged. "But she had a difficult childhood. He then described to me how she'd been orphaned at a young age when her parents were assassinated and the hurt and loneliness it had caused her before he had convinced his parents, the king and queen to let her live at the palace. Our conversation was cut short my Olivia herself who quickly turned her cold smirk on to me.

"So, have you ever seen surroundings as spectacular as this?"

"I think it's gorgeous!" I swooned. "My first experience with cold and snow was in New York, I hated it. But this, it's wonderful and unlike anything I've seen."

Apparently this was not the response she'd been expecting as she looked taken aback for a moment before giving me a stuttering thank you.She then held Elliott to a promised 'round on the lake'. Elliott gave me an apologetic look before excusing himself. I spend the rest of my time skating with Hana and with her guidance I was soon gliding like a pro. Olivia then summoned us all to the ski slopes. Once we were at the top, I started trying to get a feel of being on ski's.

"Ever skied before, Flores?" Drake came up alongside me looking the picture of confidence.  
"Never. Got any tips?"  
"Sure, why not. I was getting bored anyway."  
"Oh ha ha!" I rolled my eyes as I smirked at him.  
"Don't worry, this little slope is child's play, even a sunshine girl like you could handle it." He then talked me through some basics before leading me to a small section of slope.  
"So how about it, you up for a race?"  
I laughed at him. "I think I'd deserve a head start being you got so much more experienced and all."  
He rolled his eyes. "I'll give you 6 seconds."  
I pushed myself forward, trying to keep my ski's as straight as possible. Remaining steady I propelled a little faster but it wasn't long before Drake went sailing past me. I strived to ski faster, going as fast as I could without losing control but despite managing to close the gap a little, drake stayed out in front right until the bottom.  
He skilfully slid to a stop as I struggled to get myself into a slowing position.

"Remember what I told you." He called out. "Knee's apart. Increase that wedge a bit."  
Following his instruction I slowly came to a halt, stopping within inches of him.  
"Not bad." He approved. "There's potential here."  
"Wow, a compliment?"  
"Maybe I'm starting to have a little faith in you flores."  
I smiled at him. "And maybe the feeling's mutual."  
"It's the apocalypses after all." He paused to take in his surroundings. "You know this hasn't been half bad. Seems a shame it's all back to waltzing and stuff tomorrow."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I think I'd much rather ski than waltz, even though I can't really do either."  
"Wait..But you danced with Elliott didn't you?"  
"Yeah but he was doing all the work." I looked at him hesitantly. "Why, does it matter?"

He shook his head. "Flores. You do realise that all the ladies are expected to dance the Cordonian waltz in front of everyone tomorrow, right?"  
"I didn't even know there was such a thing as the Cordonian waltz." I looked at him, worried.  
"I'm gonna look stupid aren't I."  
"On the plus side" He quipped. "It'll probably be hilarious to watch."  
"Drake!" If you're going to warn me you could at least show me how it's done?"  
"Sorry, I don't know the steps. You could ask Hana?"  
I nod pensively.  
  


A short time later I'm enjoying a relaxing time with Hana, Maxwell and also Drake. It was fun seeing Maxwell's liveliness and Hana's sweet optimism mixing in with Drake's gruffness. They seemed almost oblivious to half of his sarcastic remarks. It was a nice atmosphere though, then Olivia joined us and wasted no time adding her own toxic brand scorn and it wasn't long before her and drake were squaring off. The atmosphere in the room tensed dramatically when she began to rib him about his sister who according to her was 'A fixture at court before up and disappearing.' I watched with increasing irritation as a weary Drake got up to leave, Olivia's triumphant smirk, however, caused me to snap.

"That's enough!" I growled. "Leave him be before I'm forced to smack that smile of your sorry face!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Drake hesitate at the door before leaving the room. Olivia then turned her cruel smile on to me.

"Oh! She exclaimed. "Does Cinderella have a soft spot for the rough around the edges commoner?"

"Ay, Malparido!" _(sonofabitch)_ I muttered rubbing my forehead before turning to look at her straight in the eye. "Maybe I just have a problem with people like you who treat others like dirt and try to pull them down to make themselves look big."

"What a valiant hero." she sighed. "Perhaps they'll sing songs about you someday. Now this has been charming but Prince Elliott is waiting for me to hold true to my promise of a private tour of the castle." She paused and gave me a pointed look. "Hasta la vista, darling."

I furiously glared at the back her head a s he exited the room.  
"I cannot believe the things she says." Hana shook her head sadly "Poor Drake."  
"He doesn't usually let Olivia get to him like that." Interjected Maxwell.  
Hana looked out the window where Drake could be seen walking out into the snow. "I hope he'll be alright out there." She fretted. "Looks like there's a storm brewing." 

"There's only one way to find out." I reached out and grabbed my coat. Maxwell and Hana expressed their concern but I wasn't about to leave someone alone to wander in a storm. I marched out in the direction I'd seen him go and quickly found him stood by a tree. I hear him curse loudly and strike the tree with his fist.

"Drake!"

He turns around, for a moment he looks startled but his expression quickly darkens.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Apparently stopping you from breaking your hand!"  
"I'm fine" He snaps  
"Lemme see." I reach out to grab hold of his hand. but he pulls away.  
"You shouldn't be here."  
"Don't tell me where I should or shouldn't be." I give him a hard glare and he looks away.  
"Besides I'm not okay with how Olivia spoke to you and wanted to check to make sure you're alright."  
His brow furrowed. "No offence but you're the last person I need looking out for me."   
"Well that's tough," I snapped. "Because it's exactly what you're getting!"  
"That's not what I..."He paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh hell. I'm not trying to be a jerk....I only meant that you shouldn't have to worry about me. You should be only looking out for yourself."  
"Okay, firstly you failed, and second I'm not going anywhere until I'm satisfied you're safe." I eyeball him with my hands on my hips. "What are you even doing out here anyway?"  
"If you really want to know. You're gonna have to trust me.  
"Fine I trust you, what is it."

He takes a step towards me and shoves me back. I try to stay upright but slip in the snow, ending up on my back. I look accusingly up at Drake who's looking upwards. I follow his gaze and notice the more stars than I've ever seen. My mouth gapes as a small flash of light runs across the sky.  
"Oh wow, Drake!"  
He lands down in the snow next to me. "Yes my lady?"  
A sense of warmth in his voice catch me off guard for a moment and I look over at him as he gazes upward.  
"I..I've never seen a shooting star before."  
"Nothing beats a clear view of the sky during a meteor shower."  
"It's amazing," I breathe. "I'm glad I didn't miss it."  
I hear him scoff softly. "I thought you'd rather eat bon-bons, dress up dogs or whatever the ladies had planned tonight."  
"That's not me."I corrected firmly. I continue looking up to the sky in wonder. "I'd much rather see this."  
"I used to do this with my sister Savannah every year." He explained, telling me how he grew up in the Palace because his dad did security for the royal family which lead to his friendship with Elliott and how Savannah had loved their upbringing and wanted to fit in at court. A melancholy seemed to sweep over him as he remembered.

"It got harder when she was older."  
"What happened?"   
He seemed to struggle with his words, trying to find the right ones.  
"I...failed her, I couldn't protect her."

I looked across at him. For the first time since meeting him, Drake looked vulnerable. It was like I was seeing him unguarded for the first time, his pain brought to mine my uncle and how close our family are to losing him to a place far away and out of reach. Would we ultimately fail him too? I pushed the thought aside, it would not come to that.

"Sorry, it's... I guess I'm not ready to talk about it. This is the most I've said about it since actually."  
I smile at him and take his hand. "Thanks for trusting me Drake."  
"I don't trust anyone."He pulls his hand from mine. He then lets out a defeated sigh. "But if I did...I'd start with you." He then quickly got up. "We should head back. A storm's coming in and we better not get caught up in it."

With the moment broken I follow him, grabbing hold of his hand as I floundered in the snow.  
He looked at me, his expression slightly bewildered.   
"What? I'm sure you don't want to slip, fall and get buried under all this."I motioned to the increasingly heavy snowfall."  
"Yeah, true." He conceded. "I'd hate to be responsible for the scandal of allowing one of the Prince's suitors freeze to death."  
I chuckled at him.  
"Plus Maxwell would never let me here the end of it. Although Bertand would be more focused on turning into a press opportunity."  
I giggle harder, still holding on to him, he pulls away however when we reach the house and moments before a concerned Haha appears at the door.

Drake quickly excused himself and left us, I then spend my evening with Hana who seemed more than happy to teach me the Cordonian waltz.


	7. Moments in between

After choosing an shimmery off blue gown for the ball I met up with Maxwell who was very apologetic over the fact that he was being seated near the front while I had been put to the back. But I was both unsurprised and unfazed.

"You do realise this is Olivia we're talkin about here?" I smiled. "If anything I've dodged the bullet. Good luck up front." I headed towards the back where Drake was already sitting at the table where both herself and Hana had been assigned.

"Welcome to the table of exiles."  
"Now I know we have the worst table in the room." I grinned and gave him a playful wink as I sit beside him. "Seriously, if this is is some attempt of a slight then Olivia's made an epic fail. We're gonna have a great time"  
"Thanks Flores." Drake gave me a small smirk. "That actually mean something coming from you."  
"You're not bothered to be seated at the back?" Hana looked at up us both questioningly.  
"I've had years of this." Drake shrugged. "You build up a thick skin. Besides you can relax outside the spotlight."

I nodded vigorously. "Agreed, being out of the spotlight can be useful. Although when it comes to dancing it's totally different. You gotta own it!"  
"You like to dance?" Hana asked.  
"The whole waltzing thing is new to me but yeah, I love it!" I look at her and smile.  
"I hear Olivia's hired a full orchestra to play tonight." She commented  
"I think you should be up there" I teased. "Heard you playing the hell out of the piano earlier."  
"I play from time to time, but only for fun."   
"Rubbish! You're practically a virtuoso." I turn to Drake. "Did you know this lil ball of talent here can also host, skate, ski, dance and ride...And I'm pretty sure I'm just scratching the surface here!"  
"Yeah but can she get us our food before it all disappears?." Drakes eyes pan around to the busy servers who seem to be delivering to every table bar theirs.  
I smirk at him." I think I might be able to help with that." I spot a server walking within earshot, food in hand. "Sir please?" I gasp. "I have to eat something, I.." 

I go to stand up and stumble forward before my knee's buckle completely and I begin to fall. Drake springs up, catching me before I hit the floor. "I've not eaten all day" I mumble, my voice weaker.

The server looks alarmed at puts a plate down at our table before rushing off. I giggle into Drakes arm.

"If you could just warn me before taking a flying leap" He grumbled. He then turns to look at the plate of food. "Can't believe that worked though."  
"But it was so much fun testing out your heroic impulses." I teased. He shook his head and I saw a hint of a smirk on his face. "And I'm glad the years of competing against a crowd of cousins for extra memelos from our abuela came in useful."

The three of us dug in to the hot dish of lobster bisque, however it was long gone before our food officially arrived, this time cold and sorry for itself.

"All my design." Drake commented grimly.

"I've had worse service than this." Haha chipped in, telling us about an experience at a wedding where the food wasn't served until midnight. Drake then added his own 'horror story' by retelling of a night out where the bar had no whisky.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed in faux horror. I paused and gave him teasing grin. "Still, you coulda gone for a delicious cocktail."  
I'm starting to question your taste Flores." He shook his head scornfully but I noticed a glint of satire on his face. "It's just too bad we probably won't see a real drink here tonight. From what I've seen Olivia has quite a stash."

I looked at him, intrigued as Hana questioned his meaning.  
"I was exploring and happened to stumble across her wine cellar."  
"Really now?" I smirked at him  
"It's pretty impressive actually." He continued. "Not a bad place to get away for a while." He paused and looked directly at me. "Why don't you join me Flores? Tonight, if you're not afraid of sneaking off out of hours."

i cupped my chin in the palm of my hand and opened my mouth to reply when Olivia's voice rang out as she gave a welcoming speech and announced the start of the music and dancing.

Three three of us looked at each other, We'd barely got our in-edible food, Olivia was clearly doing this on purpose. The music began to swell and both myself and hana started to get out of our seats, Drake however, stayed put.

"Not joining us?" Hana asked.  
"Waltzing isn't my thing." He told us.   
When I reached the dance floor I saw that Elliott was already dancing with Olivia.

"She's certainly taking advantage of being hostess." Maxwell came up and stood beside me. "Meanwhile Lady Ava, May I have the honour? He held out his hand to me and I took it with a smile.  
He then paused and his face dropped. "Wait, Oh no! Umm, do you know how to do the Cordonian waltz?"  
"Had a little help from Haha." I winked. Relief flooded across Maxwell's face. "A little warning might have been nice though." I added.  
"Sorry."He gave a little sheepish smile. "  
We started the dance and I kept my mind focused on Hana's advice and instruction. Maxwell was a good partner, however he wasn't as strong as Elliott and i felt a pressure to get this perfect. I wasn't used to such strict choreography, used to freedom and spontaneity of a regular dance floor. But I got through it, we completed the moves and it was time to switch partners an repeat. Here, I found myself face to face with Elliott.

"I'm happy to see you." I told him, beaming.  
"I'm glad to hear you say that."  
"I feel like I've hardly seen you since we've arrived here."  
"It's true I've been a little preoccupied with our hostess. But I'd be remiss in my duties if I didn't spend time with all the ladies here."  
"Of course, I understand."  
He leaned in close. "But I want you to know Ava, you are special to me."

I smiled at him, flattered. I felt at ease by his side and I hoped I'd get a chance to spend time with him in a more relaxed setting. Before I had the chance to express this, however, Olivia again staking her claim and I was once again dancing with Maxwell.

"I can tell Elliott cares a lot about you." He observed.  
"Maybe."I glanced across over to Elliott. "But it's hardly a normal relationship. A brief public moment here and there. How am I suppose to develop any kind of meaningful connection to him?"

"The rules are different for royalty."  
"I know, but...." I stop when i see Maxwell's shocked expression and turn look over to see Olivia engaged in deep kiss with Elliott. A murmur ripples throughout the room.

"Well." I began. "I guess some are less picky about how or where they develop a connection." After a few moments he pulls away from her with a look of surprise on his face. I see him say something to her before leading her out of the room. The murmurs increase as the other ladies express their displeasure.

"Are you alright?" Maxwell looks at me hesitantly.   
I turn to him an smile. "Sure! I just wasn't expecting to see that. there but to be honest Elliott looked more surprised by it than anyone else."  
"Look at Kiara." He said. "She looks pretty upset, perhaps it's we could use this opportunity to play a little politics and get her on your side, weaken Olivia's position and boost your own reputation."

"A little power play? I smile at him. "I could get into that" I make my way over to Kiara.   
"Lady Kiara, are you okay?"   
"Oh, oui Lady Ava!" She looks slightly startled. "comment ca va?"  
"Muy bien, gracias."  
"Ah, bueno. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to check to make sure you're okay. You seem a little unsettled by Olivia's display."  
"I can't believe her." Kiara began. "She wouldn't have the guts to do that anywhere else. She's gone mad with power here."  
"Yes she dose have the upper hand and is unafraid to use it. It'll take more than one of us to beat her."  
Kiara looked at me curiously. "Interesting."  
"Our best chance is sticking together if were to have a fighting chance against her."  
"So you propose an alliance? I wouldn't normal entertain the idea but you're fitting in remarkably well and might make a good ally"

"I'm glad you think so and I'd certainly support you in return. Olivia is a bit of a one man band so to speak. But in order to succeed surely it's better to build each other up rather than tear down, right?"  
"That's a fair point. We could both benefit from a little well placed support here and there."  
"I'm glad you agree."  
Kiara smiled. "Now, I must mingle with the time I have left. À bientôt."

The evening continued without any more drama and as things were winding down I start to leave, Elliott however, catches up with me.  
"You look lovely." He tells me, planting a kiss on my cheek.  
"What a nice surprise, I thought I would get a chance to speak to you tonight.  
"I apologise, Lady Ava."  
"I understand, it's been quite a hectic few days."  
He nodded in agreement. "Stressful too." He admitted. "Think I'm going to need some time in the hot tub tonight."  
"You have a hut tub?"  
"Yes." He smiled. "I've been given the grand suit. It has everything, including the hot tub with a lovely view of the mountains." He pauses to look at me. "You would be more than welcome to join me if you want to."  
I raise my eyebrows at him. "What are you suggesting?"  
"Oh no nothing uncouth." He blushes. "Just simple relaxation and conversion. Nothing more."  
I smile. "It sounds nice."  
He holds out his arm. "Shall we?"  
"What, now?"  
"Is that okay?" He looked at me with concern.  
"It's just I've nothing to change in to and nothing to cover my hair with. I don't mean to sound vain but I've got no time to deal with my hair going frizzy right now."  
"I can help with that." He offered. "I have more than enough towels to put to your disposal."  
My smile returns and follow him through the maze or corridors. Once inside he leads me out a terrace along with it's stunning view, and the hot tub.

"Wow!" I gasp.  
"It's a lovely sight is it not?"  
He hands towels to wrap myself and protect my hair with, before respectfully turning his back as I slip off to my underwear. Then stripping down to his boxer shorts he steps into the hot tub and reaches out for my hand. I shiver in the cold air and quickly step into the warm inviting water.

"That's nice."I sighed.   
"Ava, I feel like I've been waiting for this moment the entire trip."  
I turn to him and smile. "Me too."   
He reaches out to caress my arm beneath the water.  
"I've never met anyone I've wanted to please so please so badly. I feel I can be myself around you. I've spent so long building up this for the world. But you just let me be plain old Elliott". He pauses to smile tenderly. "You know I'd do anything to see you smile and know I was the cause."  
"I happen to like Elliott."  
"I'm glad to hear that. You might be the only woman here who truly knows me."  
"Do I though?" I ask. "I mean sure we know each other a little bit but we still have a lot to learn. Wouldn't you agree?"  
He appeared thoughtful for a moment before responding. "Yes, of course you're right. I feel the need to be careful with you too I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you in some way."  
"Elliott I'm not made of glass." I tell him gently. "I know what I'm getting myself in to. Besides your a good person, always putting others before yourself. You're loyal, kind and sweet. I know you'd never do anything to hurt me."  
"And you are far too kind."

He put is arm around my shoulder as I rested my head against his and we sat there comfortably enjoying sporadic conversation until eventually I start to shiver despite the warm water.  
"Perhaps we should call it a night." He said reluctantly. I nodded in agreement, he then lifted himself out before holding out a warm try towel for me.   
"Thank you for tonight." I tell him after getting dressed. "I enjoyed it."  
"Good night Ava."  
He gave me a tender kiss on the cheek and I began to make my way down to the main foyer en route to the apposing wing where my room was located.

The large space was empty and slightly spooky with only a small distant light breaking through the darkness and casting long shadows across the floor. I paused to take it in, I found a strange appeal in the eeriness and felt compelled to wander in it. It had an irresistible mix of both gothic and rustic that made it both imposing and welcoming, I had to admit Olivia's house was pretty awesome.I noticed a winding stone staircase leading downward, with a picture sign of a wine bottle on the wall next to it. I remember that Drake had talked about Olivia's wine cellar when he'd offhandedly invited me to meet him.I wondered if he would still be there? I made my way down to find out.

I spot him sat alone in the middle of the dimly lit room, empty glass in hand. He looks up as he heard my approach.

"I was beginning to think you didn't have the guts to show up Flores. Breaking the rules and all that."  
"Far be it for me to turn down a dare." I reply, throwing him a pointed look.  
"I'm starting to believe that." He chuckles slightly. "So, what're you drinking?"  
"Whatcha got?"  
"Well, Olivia has an extensive collection of Cordonian wines. And from what I can recognise, nothing here is under a thousand Euros."  
"Alternatively," He went on. "I brought this." He holds up a flask of what I presume is whisky. "So pick your poison."  
"Offering me your whisky, drake? That's basically an offer of intimacy coming from you!"   
"Maybe I'm feeling charitable."  
"I'm usually more of a rum kind of girl but I can settle for whisky."  
He gives a soft chuckle  
"Besides, I should probably take advantage the offer before you change your mind."  
He smirks and pours two glasses, handing me one of them.  
"So," I begin. "Seeing as you're in a sharing mood. There's something I want to ask you."  
He looks at me suspiciously but says nothing.  
"What's your last name?"  
"Asking for personal details is off limits."  
"It's just a last name."  
"Exactly."  
"But you know mine."  
"I didn't force it from you."  
"Tell me."  
He looks at me without a word and takes a swig of his drink.

"If you're not gonna tell me now I'll just find out some other way." I tell him, returning his gaze until he looks away.  
He heaves a big sigh. "Walker."  
I smile at him. "See, that wasn't so painful."

"Excruciating."He responded drily "Kinda like dealing with all the bowing and hand kissing, and I came down here to get away from all that."  
Undeterred I sit down next to him. "If you hate all that Drake, why do you stick around?"  
"It must seem ridiculous to you."  
"I just can't see you as being the type to put yourself through something you hate unless there was a very good reason."  
"He shrugs. "It''s a free ride."  
"That's a lie. I think you care very little about that"

He's stays silent for a moment, running his fingers through his hair, he glances at me and takes another drink.  
"I would have left along time ago had it not been for Elliott." He admitted. "Most of the nobles and courtiers around him would stab him in the back in a heartbeat if they felt they could profit from it I don't trust any of them anymore... And this latest one.." He breaks off his sentence.  
"What latest one?" I ask.  
He shook his head. "I shouldn't...It's still being resolved. Look, don't worry about it"  
"Don't coddle me Drake! I already have Elliott tryna wrap me in cotton wool. You tell me to watch out, it'll be useful to know what for."

He let out another sigh before describing how someone had been trying to sell photos from Elliott's bachelor party in New York, including ones of Elliott and myself together and would have been golden for tabloid gossip   
"We still don't know who took them but fortunately we were able to buy them back and put a stop to it."  
I look at him, shocked. "Thank you for telling me."  
"I just hope it wasn't one of the guys. The pictures they had...it would have been hard to take unless the person was close to us."   
He stared at the air pensively. "Money and power makes people do crazy things Flores. I'd hate to see you get hurt because of it." He paused and regards me for a moment. "I mean sometimes I look at you and and see this wide eyed baby deer who's stumbled into a hunters camp."

"A baby deer?" I raised my eyebrows. "As in, cute?"  
"That's not what I .."He cut himself off, a look of slight panic on his face.  
"Lost for words?"  
"Your unique talent, Flores seems to be putting me in my place." He shook his head. "What is is about you? You're so frustrating, but..."  
I look at him questioningly waiting for him to finish.  
"Forget it, how about a toast instead."  
"To what?"  
"To moments in between." He replied.  
"What?"  
"All the nobles think about are the big fancy events, the balls, banquets and such. He explained. "They don't even realise that all the moments that matter the most are the ones they are missing. Moments like right now, you, me and a simple bottle of whisky. Those are the ones that really mean something."

He glances at me then looks back down to his nearly empty glass. "At least it does to me anyway."

Momentarily Lost for words I gaze at him before recovering myself. "Yeah, it means something to me too."


	8. After Lythikos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem extracts are from, 'Standing In Between' by Khamal Iwuanyanwu, Sarina Morales, and Vanessa Tahay and also 'Hair' by Elizabeth Acevedo. All credit goes to them

**_Poem extracts are from, 'Standing In Between' by Khamal Iwuanyanwu, Sarina Morales, and Vanessa Tahay and also 'Hair' by_ Elizabeth Acevedo. _All credit goes to them_**

There was nothing planned for the next day, all I knew is that we had some down time before leaving the day after so I spent my morning with Hana before giving dad his daily in the afternoon. I'd also enjoyed a little catch up with one of my best friends Yamile. I'd grown up with her and my other best friends Kalia and Ester in Florida and even my move to New York hadn't come between us and they'd come to visited me a couple of times. Now though, we were on entirely different continents.

"So, what's the prince like?" Yami's eager smile shone out from the screen.

"He's really sweet." I tell her. "Gentle, courteous and all that stuff."

"Dame dato, you're gonna marry him??"

"Ay Yami!" I cried, laughing hysterically. "I still hardly know him, besides, I probably don't stand a chance. Some of the other girls have been trained their whole lives for this."

"Y que? You never know, maybe he's craving una morenita, eh?!"

I laughed until the tears came as our banter continued.

"I don't know what's gonna happen," I tell her when he got serious again. "I don't even know how I feel. I'm meeting a lot people and experiencing amazing things ...." I trail off as I think back to the time I'd spent with Drake out in the snow and also the wine cellar. It was only small insignificant moments but seeing this different side to him, it had made an impression on me..HE had made an impression on me and I'd felt a real connection to him

"Who is he?"

"What?"

Yamile gave me a knowing look. "You can't play me I know how you are. Something happened. I think you've met someone else that you like."

I let out a sigh. "There's..It's nothing really...this friend of his." I begin clumsily. "He's just a normal guy, no title or anything. I dunno, he just.. I just enjoy his company. But... there isn't really anything to it, I guess it's because he gives me a break from all pressure of the rules and rituals. A dose of normality."

"Mmhmm." Yamile smirked at me. "On the subject of normality, I saw Láz the other day. He was asking about you tambien."

I sigh at the mention of that name. Lázaro and I had been a thing since near the end of high school, until I left for Texas that is. He'd always been good to me faithful and reliable, but to be absolutely blunt, he was boring. His life consisted of nothing beyond eat, sleep, work and the occasional night out. I couldn't live like that, my life revolved challenges and the experiences of new things and places. As sweet as he was, I felt like my life was becoming stagnant and I decided relocating to Texas for a while would help solve that and give me a new direction. I'd invited him of course, hoping to give him a little kick start too. But it wasn't to be, life outside our own little barrio was alien to him, so I ended up going alone.

"He's not THAT kind of normal." I corrected her. "He seems like an outdoorsy type. I mean, he kinda taught me how to ski, he showed me some shooting stars...."

"Ay que románticoooo!" She squealed. I paused to laugh, feeling my cheeks go a little warm. We talked and laughed for probably another hour. I went on to tell her about Hana, Maxwell and Even Olivia, only getting the conversation getting cut short when she got called away.

I decided to go out for a wander, enjoy a little more of my surrounding and invite the first person I bump into. However I passed no one until I got outside where Drake was loading up ready to leave.

"You're going already?" I look at him feeling confused and disappointed. "Everyone else isn't leaving until tomorrow."

"Yeah," He began. "But Elliott has official business to attend to at the palace so I'm riding with him."

"So who's gonna show me how to ride a snowmobile or a snowboard or something else just as cool?"

He chucked and rand his finger through his hair.

"I suppose you'll just have to wait until the next event Flores. The royal regatta. "

"Ah the ceremonial boat race." Elliott chuckled as he came up along side me.

"I'll be taking part in a boat race?"

"Kind of," He smiled. "All the ladies of the season will be taking part."

"I don't really know how to sail, not properly." I admitted. "Don't get me wrong I'm up for learning, but this is a bit short notice isn't it?"

Both men started laughing.

"You won't have to do anything Ava." Elliott corrected. "It's all for show really."

"Way to get a girls hopes up Elliott." I put my hands on my hips and glare at him in mock indignation.

"Hey, don't forget the beach party afterwards." Drake piped up.

I try and fail to hold back a grin. "It all dose sound pretty cool."

"I'll look forward to seeing you there." Elliott smiled at me warmly before leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

I stood there and watched as they left, waving them off. Deciding to go back inside I wondered about the regatta and the beach party, it sounded like fun. If I was going to be in and around water though I would need to do something with my hair. I went in search for Maxwell, maybe he could fill me in on the regatta and maybe even help me track down a place that did hair braiding. Getting some braids put in would probably to be the easiest solution for me

, I wouldn't have time to play with and treat my hair while on a boat or taking part in a beach party, and it would certainly prettier than trying to wear a swim cap and that was important. I still wanted to look cute.

Maxwell was only too happy to tell me about the regatta "I cannot wait for you to see it!" He enthused. "Don't get me wrong this ski adventure was great but give me a good beach party any day."

He went on to tell me how there will be boat racing in the morning, including a race between the suitors and a beach party in the afternoon. I was pretty excited, I'd basically grown up on the beach. I loved the water, boats and jet ski's. Apparently there was going to be nothing of the latter but this activity still sounded perfect for me.

"Oh and the press will be there to cover it as well." He added.

I smirked and shrugged. "Bring it on.

We left early the next morning to return to the palace, I headed straight out almost as soon as I arrived, Maxwell had pulled though and found a salon in town that catered to my hair type and even had called ahead to get me an appointment. I was starting to love this guy. He was zany and sometimes giddy but his heart was in the right place. He had even offered to come with me and volunteered Drake when I refused, however knowing how long I'd be in that chair for, I decided to go alone.

I found myself getting stopped a couple of times en route by people who recognised me because of the media coverage following the derby. I enjoyed talking with them and realised for the first time that there were people here who were rooting for me and saw me as an inspiration. It was a surreal and moving thing to hear, and it meant a lot to me.

Finding the salon, Turns out it was owned by two friendly sisters who'd had been born and raised in Cordonia but had roots in Rwanda. I opted for braids with red ombre extensions and loved the final result. I felt pretty darn pleased as I made my way back to the palace. My phone began buzzing as i reached the gates, I was surprised to see my dad was calling.

"Hey dad. Just another hour and I woulda called you." I smiled down the phone.

"Yeah but I got bad news."

I came to a stop and waited for him to continue.

"It's uncle Nelson." He informed me. I let out a gasp

"They're gonna deport him."

"NO!"

"We're gonna fight it of course, call on every governor or member of congress. Anyone who might take our side. Mom's gone to San Antonio to lend some moral support."

"Should I ...."

"No." He interrupted, knowing what I was going to say. "There isn't much you can do here that you can't do there. I'll email you the information of some of the people we're appealing to. The more letter and emails they get. Well, maybe it'll cause them to listen."

"Yeah"

"The more noise and fuss we kick up, the better. Listen, I'm gonna have to go, got another call coming in. I'll inform you of any updates and will send you that list of people right away."

"Yeah, thanks." I barely trusted my self to speak and after getting off the phone find myself wandering the palace gardens in a daze. I looked up to Uncle Nelson, he'd always been a hard worker. He'd laboured his whole life, taking care of his family and supporting his community. I crumpled down next to a tree as tears began burning my cheeks, he was an honest man, he'd never hurt anyone or committed a crime. It wasn't fair he didn't deserve this. America was the only home he'd ever known, he'd been here since the age of two, how could they send him to a place where he had.... nothing.

I felt like I wanted to scream, cry, throw things then scream again, I began sobbing and feel myself almost begin to hyperventilate. Desperate for an outlet. I pulled out my phone and began to type. I not written any new poetry for a good few weeks, 

_'Where do you go when home tells you to leave,_ ' It began. I paused for a moment to calm my breathing before beginning to tap away furiously.

My tears continue to tumble down as my words of frustration fill a screen before me and it become a blur but my fingers instinctively find their way to continue. 

_I'm reminded where I come from every day_

_From bachata, y_ mangú _, from obeah y lo_ s _comunistas_

_I come from brown skin and thick accents....._

_They tell me I'm not welcome in my new home_

_They label us dirty immigrants_

_They blame us for taking away jobs that no one wants_

_Risking our lives to make theirs more convenient._

The words rant and scream in my head and I bat them out through the keyboard of my phone. It provides a small release for me, enough for my tears to slow and my sobs to become sniffles.

_We were never warned our home would chase us_

_Through borders deserts and rivers_

"Flores?"

I jump, startled by the unexpected intrusion. I hurriedly wipe my face. "Drake! Sorry I didn't see you."

"So I figured, you alright?"

"Yeah." I lied. He came and sat down next to me.

Okay." He looked at me doubtfully, it was clear he didn't believe me.

"Uh, well they're gonna be serving dinner soon. You probably don't wanna miss it, so..." He let his words trail off

I shake my head. "Not hungry." It was yet another lie, I was hungry, I just didn't want to face anyone right now.

A small smirk appeared on his face. "Can't say I blame you, if I had to eat in the company of a bunch of high and mighty ladies I wouldn't want to eat either."

I couldn't help but let out a weak smile and he leaned over to bump my shoulder.

"Is that a smile?"

"Yeah, guess it was." I let out a sniffle

"Here." He handed me a tissue and I thanked him before taking it.

"So where do you go to eat then?" I asked him.

He turned to look at me. "If you want..I could show you?"

I shrugged. "Okay"

He pulls me up and leads me into the palace and I follow him down stairs and through corridors until we reach a small rustic looking kitchen complete with an aged wooden table and chairs.

"This is where I usually come. It's fully equipped and hardly anyone else uses it so I can eat in peace. Elliott will sometimes join me too when he feels the need to get away from it all."

"It's really nice." I look around at it admiringly. "What's it's purpose though?"

"It's was originally build for staff in the early days of the Palace. But it's not been used for...Oh a long time, years! Then I started using it, keeping it stocked up with the equipment and food I wanted."

"Like a microwave and a grilling machine?" observed with a smirk.

"Hey!" He objected. "I got a stove too."

"It's portable."

"Plus a fridge, a freezer and coffee maker."

I smile at him. "And what kind of things do you cook?"

"I make a pretty mean grilled steak and mash potatoes." He told me. "I was going to have that tonight actually." He paused to look at me thoughtfully. "Listen, you're probably too late to join them upstairs, and I have enough for two if you want something."

"You're offering to share your food?"

He appears nervous, running his fingers through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hell Flores, I can't exactly let you go without a meal tonight can I."

I smile at him gratefully. "Steak and mash sounds nice."

He nods and pulls a saucepan full of ready peeled and chopped potatoes from the fridge and puts them on the stove to cook and then takes out two equally prepared streaks and sets them down on the side and opens up a tin of corn.

"So," I begin curiously. "Why is it you've prepared enough food for two if you had planned to eat alone?"

"Eh, I often do enough to have a meal for two days." He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, so I'm eating your dinner for tomorrow?!"

He waved dismissively. "I can have something else. There's no shortage of food around here. And there's a selection of drinks in the fridge, help yourself"

"Do you need a hand with anything?" I ask as I take some water.

He shakes his head and the potatoes were soon boiling and he placed the steaks in the grill, and the corn on the stove letting them cook as he prepared the mash.

"Dig in." He told me, setting the finished plate in front of me, he then sets his down and sits opposite me.

"This is really good!"

"Well sheesh Flores, don't sound too surprised that I can cook."

I giggled. "I didn't mean that, it's just I'm quite fond of my seasoning, and this. Well it's nicely seasoned. That's all."

"Do you cook?" He paused and shook his head. "Scrap that, didn't you say you were a trainee chef?"

I nodded. "Yes." I went on to tell him my ambition of running my own quaint cafe, how I studied the business side of it in college and was learning the cooking and baking on the job.

He look at me with a hint of a smile. "I'm glad to see you looking happier than you were earlier."

I smile ruefully. "Yeah, no one was meant to see that."

"Must have been something big to get to you." He commented. "I mean I see how unfazed you are by the likes of Olivia."

I nod again, and let out a big sigh. I then find myself telling him all about my uncle Nelson. He listened intently, sympathetically, asking questions throughout. The conversion flowed and felt pretty good to talk about him. We went on to talk about life in Texas, even comparing notes on Whataburger and I told him about an occasion where I suffered food poisoning after having one.

"And I've never eaten it since." I told him at the end.

"I guess now I'm avoiding all the Whataburger places in San Antonio." He chuckled

Later, the topic of conversation rested on my poetry and I admitted I had been writing when he found me.

Drake regarded me for a moment. "Can I see what you wrote?"

"Uh, yeah." I stammer. "It's not traditional poetry though. I do slam poetry which places less importance on rhyme and more on emotion and performance."

"I'd still like to see it."

I smile and take out my phone. Opening it up I hand it over to him and he reads it.

"Wow, This is...pretty intense! It's great of course but definitely hard hitting."

"Slam poetry often is." I tell him. "Guess I must look like the stereotypical 'angry black girl' now huh?"

He shakes his head. "Not at all." He replied. "Just someone who's justifiably hurting and deserves to let it all out."

"It helps keep me calm." I explain. "I tend to become kinda neurotic when I'm upset or angry , these poems are a great outlet for me. It's why I write. And when I perform it, on a stage I can let rip there too."

He studied me with a warm look in his eyes. "I'm glad you have that. "

I nod as he scrolls through my phone, he then stops as eyes settle on something and I watch his eyes scan left to right as he reads his expression goes from from sentimental, to confused, surprised and back again. He begins to read out a portion

_"They say Dominicans can do the best hair. I mean they wash, set, flatten the spring in any loc – but what they mean is we're the best at swallowing amnesia, in a cup of Morir soñando, die dreaming because we'd rather do that than live in this reality, caught between orange juice and milk, between reflections of the sun and whiteness."_

He looks up at me. "So I think this poem is about struggling with identity. But don't completely understand this portion."

"I'm making a reference to a popular drink in DR. Morir soñando means to die dreaming and it's made with orange juice and milk."

He gave me a small smile. "You obviously have talent if you can make such a deep poem using a drink as a reference. I'm impressed Flores.... Maybe, I don't know, I might get to see you recite one one stage one day?. "

I smile at him ruefully "Yeah, maybe."

We finish our meal and after refusing to let me help with washing up Drake slowly walked me back to my room.

"I just wanted to thank you for tonight."I tell him. "I don't just mean the meal but, for being there and listening to me and, everything."

"Well I don't think I did much." He objected, looking awkward again. "But you're welcome anyways."

"It was a lot to me, and I'm grateful." I reach up to kiss him on the cheek, unintentionally locking eyes with him as I pull away.

I felt my face burn slightly. "Um, Goodnight." I enter my room and close the door, trying my best to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. 


	9. Poseidon

I get up early the next morning to work on the email and letter writing that I had to do for uncle Nelson. There were two things on my mind this morning, my uncle Nelson, and Drake Walker. The latter had been on my mind since Lythikos but last night had established it even more.

He was a lot more than kind and caring, even though he initially tried to hide it. This was a softer side, a gentleness and a vulnerability that clearly very few people got to see, but I saw it. I saw his protectiveness, and I could tell that he cared about me. I wasn’t sure to what extent but I clearly came under the small list of people he felt compelled to look out for. That made him easy to talk to and I hadn’t even been put off by his gruff candour or his snark, I found it amusing, even kinda attractive. He himself was attractive with his floppy brown hair, intense brown eyes and 5 o'clock shadow. Yeah, I was attracted to him, but I knew it was wrong. 

I heaved a deep sigh and set about distracting myself with getting ready for the day. I put my letters in my bag ready to post and also packed my favourite white bikini and blue beach tunic, there was no way I was going to the beach without them.

Bertrand’s reaction to seeing me was just as I’d expected.

Once we arrived I found a cute little outfit consisting of a blue and white striped top and blue shorts, they were slightly big around the waist so Maxwell found a rope belt that matched the look perfectly.

“What in the blazes have you done to your hair?!”

"It’s called braids, Bertie.”

“It’s BERTRAND! And they look dreadful, you can’t possibly be serious about facing the press looking like that.”

“Like what?” I challenged.

“It’s two different colours!” He spluttered. “A monstrosity for an event such as this. The regatta is open to the public and the press with be taking photos”

“Don’t tell me what I should do with my hair!” I snapped, losing my patience. “I have enough to deal with right now without you and your privileged racist ass getting on my back. If it really bothers you that much feel free to send me home!”

“I think she looks nice!” Maxwell interjected.

“Well..fine.” He huffed. “What’s done is done anyway.”

I barked out a mirthless laugh but Maxwell intervened before I could speak.

“Time to get you dressed for the event.” He quickly let me off, guiding me towards the boutique.

“Are you alright Ava?” He asked en route.

I sighed. “Yeah, sorry, I just got a lot on my mind right now. Family stuff, ya know?”

“Well if you ever need cheering up, you know I’m your man, right?” He gave me a bubbly smile.

I took his arm and squeezed. “I know Max. Thank you for that.”

We pulled up to an incredible sight. The area had been closed off to regular traffic and there were scores of people waiting behind a barrier. I could smell the sea air the moment we got out and the cries of the people grew louder as they saw us. I looked over at them in amazement.

“Are they shouting for us?!”

“You more like.” Maxwell grinned. “Seems you’ve made quite the splash since the derby." 

I looked back over at them and saw how some of the faces were indeed fixed on me, their expressions happy and excited. 

"This is unbelievable!” I cried. I then turn to Maxwell and pass to him the letters I had in my bag.

I thank him then make my way across the road towards them. I honed in on one older couple at the front who were waving at me particularly zealously and the woman began gushing at me before I had the chance to greet her.

“Max I really need to go and see these people. Could you get these letters posted for me?” It’s really important, I need to get them sent off as soon as possible. Please?“

"Leave it with me.” He winks at me as he takes them. 

My jaw dropped as she reached in to her bag and pulled out a little pocket sized album and opening it up. And there he was, Elliott. He couldn’t be any older than four or five, he was stood on a dais with his father and older brother.

“Lady Ava we’re rooting for you to win, you’re a breath of fresh air!”

I beamed at her. “Aww thank you, that’s very kind of you to say. What is your name?”

“I’m Daphne.” She then turned to the man next to her. “This is my husband, Stephen.”

“We’ve attended every public event for the royal family for the the past thirty years.” She continued. “We even got photos of Elliott when he was a little boy.”

Stephen pulls out a camera and holds it up for a group selfie. I lean in towards them, putting my arm around her shoulder before the camera goes off. She thanks be profusely. She explained that she’d been waiting there for hours in the hope of such an opportunity.

“Oh that is amazing!” I cried. “I love it.”

“Could we get a photo with you?” She asked.

“Absolutely!”

“Goodness, be careful in this sunshine.” I warn her good naturedly. She points down to her feet where a large cool box sat.

“Ah, good call!” I laughed

“But you know what.” I continued, turning serious. “Elliott wants to put all of you first when making his choice. I’ve seen for myself that he dearly loves his country and his people, each an every one of you. That love will help him make the best possible choice. I can promise you that.”

Then a teenage boy speaks up, asking about Madeline. He seemed really sweet and I couldn’t help but hear the coyness in his voice

I smile at him knowingly. “Is she your favourite?” I ask. He nods in response.

“What is she like in person?” He asked

“I’ve not had much of a chance to speak to her very much.” I admit. “But I am certain she’ll be very happy to know she has your support” I give him a little wink.

“She’s my favourite too.” I woman about my age smiles at me. “She’s so regal she might as well all ready be queen.”

“She comes across as conceited.” Objects Daphne. 

“I like Olivia.” Chimed in another man. “She’s make a tough queen,and she’ll go down in history for it!”

I grinned at him and nodded. “I can easily imagine that.”

I turn to follow him, almost colliding with members of the press who had come up behind me without my noticing.

The young woman nods solemnly.

“Are you looking forward to the boat race.” Another man asks me.

“Yes!” I was hoping to have a go sailing the boat myself but, they told me I needed to win so..“ I trail off and giggle. A flurry of chuckles ripple though the people.

"Ava!” Maxwell approaches me. “We need to get going." 

"Oh, ok."I look over the crowd. "Have a great time everyone, and stay safe.”

“Well said Lady Ava.” One of them said. 

“Thank you.” I smile and wave before following Maxwell towards the boats, and Bertrand.

“Well played back there.” He commends once we reach him. “The press followed you and it looks like they ate up every moment.”

I shrugged. “Whatever. It had nothing to do with the press, it was for the people. They came all the way out here, some had been waiting for hours. Don’t they deserve some appreciation in return?”

“Yes, but the point is, this’ll do wonders for your image. Now a word of advice. If they ask you about the prince. You should hint that he likes you but make it seem your trying to be brag or be obvious about it!”

“Alright señor press secretary.” I glower at him but he seems blissfully ignorant of the bite in my tone. 

“Anyway” Maxwell soothes. “The weather is perfect, the suns out. This is gonna be great.”

“Yeah!” I appreciatively raise my hand to hi-five him which he does so with gusto. He then becomes unusually serious.

“Ava.” He began. “Are you in some kind of trouble?”

I look at him questioningly

“Those letters you gave me to post. They were addressed to governor this, senator that.” He paused to look at me with concern. I smile at him sadly

“It’s not me.” I take a deep breath. “It’s a someone in my family…..They’re basically tryna throw him outta the country.”

“Why?!”

“Because he wasn’t born there, never mind that he’s lived there since the age of two.”

Maxwell pulled me into a fierce hug. “We’re here for you. If you need anything, name it. You want me to write letters, I’ll do it.”

“Thank you” I hold on to him trying hard not to get too emotional, Bertrand meanwhile seemed desperately trying to get our attention, clearing his throat loudly and deliberately. 

I look up and realise why. I see Elliott approaching with a look of concern at seeing our exchange, I slowly let go of Maxwell. Bertrand then tells me where to find our boat, makes an excuse to leave and drags Maxwell off with him.

“You know it’s an honour to be part of this tradition.” He went on to tell me of the symbolism behind the event and how Cordonian boats had been used as part of a humanitarian relief mission years ago for neighbouring countries. making the event a reminder of the country’s history of generosity.

Elliott leans forward to give me a kiss on the cheek. “Is everything alright? I don’t mean to pry Ava but it looks like someone’s upset you.”

“No, it’s nothing like that, just family stuff.”

He smiled sympathetically. “Are they giving you a hard time for being here?”

I shake my head then gave him a brief outline of the family dilemma. He put his hands on my shoulders. “All my resources are at your disposal.”

“Elliott you have enough on your plate.” I objected. 

“But I want to help you, I hate to see you hurting.”

“For now.” I tell him. “I think all we can do is sit and wait, all of us, the whole family is fighting this.” I exaggerate a smile. “I’m telling you, we will win.”

“You’re made of strong stuff Ava. I believe in you.” He looks down at my outfit. “You look beautiful today, I like your hair, and the rope belt.”

"Uh, Wanna know a secret?“

"What.”

“The belt is actually because the shorts are slightly too big at the waist.”

He looked at me in surprise. 

“Common problem for me."I assure him. "My waist and hips are two different size ranges.”

“I can have the palace seamstresses look into that immediately.”

Oh no worries, I’ll get by, I always do. Today I just want to forget everything and enjoy myself.“

"That’s really something! I’m glad you told me that.” I smile at him. “Are you enjoying it?”

He gave me a formal smile and rattled off about how everything was being perfectly planned and how his father loved the event.

The mention of that name stirred me a little, I ignored in and listened as he told they took out a sloop but a change in weather meant they got caught some choppy waters that capsized the boat and they had to swim back

“That’s not what I asked.” He hesitated and shuffled about a bit before admitting he wasn’t fond of sailing. 

I bumped his shoulder playfully .“And I thought you were descended from poseidon.”

He chuckled. “I did used to like sailing. "He admitted. "until one experience changed that.”

I looked at him expectantly but he said nothing. I then prompted the story out of him.

“I snuck out once, with Drake.”

“He actually saved my life that day.” He informed me. “When I got knocked overboard he dived in after me without a moment’s hesitation” He paused. “As I said I trust him with my life.”

Our conversation was cut short by a Herald trumpeting to announce the king’s opening remarks. I turn to see the kind standing on a platform before a large crowd. I listen a she goes over the usual affairs connected with the event.

“Because this event has always held historical significance and personal importance, I have chosen today to make my announcement. That is at the end of this social season, I shall be stepping down as your reigning monarch. So in a matter of weeks, Elliott will be your new king.”

I murmur swept through the crowd as they reacted. I look to Elliott who was still standing next to me, the look of surprise on his face told me all I needed to know. 

“I will release an official statement in due time that should answer any questions you may have. For today, allow an old man time to enjoy the festivities. Let the regatta begin.

I turn towards Elliott. "Are you okay?”

“Time to put our best smiles on.” he told me quietly before they reach us and start hounding him with questions about the announcement to which he politely and expertly avoids, and centres on the king’s upcoming statement. Undeterred, one them questions Elliott about me, referring to me as ‘Cordonia’s everywoman.' 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s…just unexpected let’s say. I knew my father would retire someday, just not so soon. It’s a lot to take in.”

“And you already had a lot riding on your shoulders.” I rub his arm sympathetically.

“It also means, my future bride with be thrown directly into the role of queen”

“You had no inkling whatsoever?”

He shook his head. “He usually keeps my counsel on all matters. I wonder why he didn’t discuss this with me. I will talk with him later, for now, lets enjoy today.” He looks up and straightens his posture. I turn to see several members of the press making their way towards us.

I feel a sense of pride in this title. My family had always told me to be proud of who I am and never to forget those who are loyal to me and support me. Right now, it was some of this country’s own citizens who are giving me that loyalty. And I wanted to give back as much as I could in return. 

The press ask him about our connection an our relationship as camera click incessantly.

“Lady Ava.” Ana de Luca puts her hand up to get my attention. “I’m sure you’re aware of the significance of the royal regatta. How does it make you feel to be a part of it?”

“I would like to answer the question if I may?” I step forward and look at Elliott so nods to me encouragingly.

“We’ve enjoyed spending time together this season so far and we have grown to care about each other. We are still in early days of our acquaintance though and are still learning about each other.”

Elliott smiles at me. “I couldn’t have put it better myself." 

"That’s a good question.” I smile at her. “I’m glad you asked. I’m thrilled and honoured to be taking part. I find the the generous spirit of this country inspiring. And the effort people made to give humanitarian aid to their fellow man regardless of where they are from speaks volumes of the interconnection Cordonians feel for their neighbours. It’s wonderful.”

Ana gives a satisfied nod and after a posing for a quick photo with Elliott I make my way to the boat. I spot Maxwell waving at me and smile as I clime aboard. I feel my heart almost jump into my mouth as I spot Drake preparing the boat.

“What are you doing here?”

He smirks and looks over at Maxwell. “Yea Max, tell her, what am I doing here?" 

Maxwell shifts awkwardly. "Err well I got good news and bad news.”

“Bad.”

He grimaces. “The crew dropped out. "He informed me. "Something about not paying up front.” He then gives me a bright smile. “Buut… You still have a crew, Drake volunteered in fact!”

“He begged.” Drake corrected

“I was very dignified!”

“Practically In tears, actually.”

I giggle at Drake. “Well I am grateful. I’ve already heard about your seafaring heroism and I’m sure I’m in good hands.”

“Aww shucks Flores, you tryna make a man blush here?”

“So it’s just two of you? No Bertrand or anyone?”

Drake scoffed “That’s funny. No, I’m sorry but you’re not going to be cruising around like the other ladies. Your going to have to work if you wanna win this thing. I hope you’re up to it.”

“Si capitán! Just tell me what I gotta do.”

“Watch the wind indicator.” He instructed. “If it shifts we’ll need to adjust the sails so you’ll need to let us know.”

“That’s it?” I look at him in disappointment.

“For now.”

“The race is about to start.” Maxwell called out. A few moments later we’re charging forward trailing behind Olivia’s boat. I then spot the wind indicator shifting and call out to inform the guys.

“Adjusting!” Maxwell responds, The pair of them bustle about and Maxwell hands me a rope.

“Tie this down, it holds the sail in place.”

“Can you do that?” Drake shouts out and I give him a thumbs up and tie it with a sailors knot which I’d learned from one of my cousins in DR. He looks across at my handy work and gives a satisfied nod.

“We’re almost at the half way mark.” Maxwell points to a buoy.

“W’re coming in too fast.” Drake warns. “Brace yourself.”

I hang on to the side rail as water sprays over me. The boat lurches and my feet slide on the now wet and slippery floor but I keep a firm grip on the rail.

"You okay there flores?”

I laugh and give an enthusiastic whoop. “This is exhilarating!” I cried. 

Drake chuckles and shakes his head. “Lets keep going.”

“Wind is in our favour.” Maxwell announced gleefully. 

“Back to stations!” Drake ordered. “Flores, secure the jib.”

“Uh, plain English please?”

Catch the wind coming behind us.“

I do as he says and the boat is pushed forward at a faster pace, passing Olivia to take the lead. Maxwell then whooped as we went past the finish line, I squealed and threw my arms around his neck before then leaping on drake. Realising what I was doing though I let go and stepped back.

He smiled back and I tried hard not to let myself feel affected by it. Truth was though, he’d done a lot more than impress me. I had seen him step up, take charge and get the job done like a pro. He also looked rugged with his floppy brown hair all windswept, his white shirt without his denim over-shirt showed off his strong arms. This man was… really something and I couldn’t help but feel a shiver being so close to him like this. I tore myself away away from him to where Elliott waited with the king to congratulate me.

"You really pulled through for us flores.” He commended.

“All thanks to you captain.” I smiled at him admiringly. “Maybe you’ll find the time to give me a real sailing lesson one day.”

Afterwards I joined Hana for a party on her boat, I say a party, I was the only attendee. All the other suitors where going to Olivia’s boat but Hana’s company was a lot more appealing to me. The set up was decadent with strawberries covered with chocolate, flutes of champagne or mint water, silken pillows on the already cushioned seats.

“Welcome to my humble yacht.”

“It’s incredible Hana!”

It’s for appearance.“ She shrugged. "My family wants to look good in front of the royal family. They want me to impress and are sparing to cost in their effort to make sure that happens.”

“I’m impressed, that’s for certain”

“My parents won’t be though.”

“Why not?”

“They sent me here to win.” She sighed. “But it’s clear that isn’t going to happen. It seems all I’ve ever done in their eyes is lose.”

“Hana you’re parents ought to be seriously proud of you. You’re kind talented, sweet and the best friend anyone could wish for. Don’t let anyone, not even them tell you otherwise.”

She smiled at me gratefully. “You’re too kind Ava.”

“It’s simple truth, and I will keep on saying it until…” I pause, trying to find the words.

“Until?”

“Until the whole world knows!” I grin at her and she chuckles before motioning to the goods around us.

“Please help yourself to anything, what’s mine is yours.”

A waiter approaches with flutes of drink on a silver tray, I take a mint water and Hana does the same. 

“There’s a lot of champagne here.” I observe, looking around at the countless bottles.

“This boat hasn’t been named yet.” Hana informed me. “Naming it would have been a cause for celebration.”

She paused then turned to me. “Perhaps you would like to help me christen it?”

“Me?!" 

"Of course, you.” Hana smiled

“What name do you give a boat?”

“Anything you like.” She offered. “Aphrodite?”

“That’s nice.” I pondered over it for a moment. “But maybe something water related?”

We then relaxed with more drinks and watched the official race. There was one boat with the American flag and Hana was surprised when I didn’t pick it as my favourite to win but I couldn’t bring myself to choose it, especially since I was feeling so hurt and disappointed by my home country. 

We both mulled over the thought, I then remembered teasing Elliott earlier, on the docks and realised I just found the perfect name.

"I got it. Poseidon!”

Hana’s eyes suddenly brightened. “Oh I like that!”

With that decided we then gleefully took a bottle of champagne and together smashed it over the railings and the foaming liquid ran down the side.

“Wooohooo! The Poseidon is born!”

Eventually we headed back to land where the beach party awaited us.


	10. Beach party

After changing I headed with Maxwelll and Hana to the beach, the former leading us straight to the buffet.

"Might as well eat first." He grinned

Hana and myself look over the appetisers.

"What is this?"

"Some kind of avant-guard gourmet seafood thing?" She shrugged. I curled my lip slightly, I wasn't unaccustomed to sea food, I'd had experience in catching my own on the beach close by where most of my dad's side of the family live in DR. This however was something else entirely. I spot Drake from the corner of my eye and notice he's trying to get our attention. I beam at him and jog over to him.

"Afternoon captain hero."I teased. He looked at me and gave me an embarrassed chuckle

"Hope you're hungry, the real food has arrived."

"What real food?"

He gestured behind him. "Come and see."

I followed him to a table set up with food and drink. I look in amazement at the selection, there is ropa vieja, tostones, mini mpanadillas, black beans & rice plus some American bbq ribs, steak and corn on the cob. Also to drink there is morir soñando and sweet iced tea to drink. I look back up at Drake.

"What? Where did this come from?"

"Well you're buddies over at that little restaurant we went to did most of this. The bbq, however, came courtesy of the palace kitchen"

"This is incredible."

"Elliott's idea." He informed me. "Figured you could use a taste of home, plus some cheering up."

"Are you telling me you had nothing to do with it?" I smile at him, I didn't doubt Elliott would want to cheer me up but he'd only found out I would even want cheering up earlier that day, no way could he have had this arranged to be prepared so quickly.

He shifted awkwardly. "Uh....

"That's what I though." I take hold of his hand and squeeze it. "Thank you."

We all dig in and I make a beeline for the Ropa Vieja, filling my plate with it as well as the rice, beans and tostones. Drake also goes for the Ropa Vieja and I smile as he gives his approval.

"This is pretty darn tasty."

Hana and Maxwell also fill their plate with different things, it wasn't long before Hana got bbq sauce smeared on her mouth and Maxwell had sampled a bit of everything that was on offer.

"Anyone for some sweet tea?" Drake asked and I answered him enthusiastically.

"It's pretty much all I drink at home." I told him after he handed me a cup. "Apart from flavoured water and of course rum."

"There might be something rum related in that cooler over there."

I look over to a large plastic box. "Lemme guess, Elliott's idea?"

"Told you, he wanted to make you happy."

"I don't recall telling him I drank rum."

"I suppose he made a lucky guess."

"Indeed." I smiled at him mischievously. "You know this reminds me of being back in DR. My uncle has a bar right on the beach."

"Sounds like my kind of guy."

"It's a glorified hut really." I told him with a chuckle. "He also owns a nearby restaurant which is pretty much the same thing and not much bigger. My cousin runs it for him while he does the bar. It's for the tourists really although plenty of locals go there too, they have a couple of horses and my other cousin sometimes offers rides. Aunt's, uncles, cousins everyone of my family there has work related to the tourist industry. Even my grandmother sometimes goes out to there to sell her basket full of sweets . Not all the time though."

"Sounds nice."

"It is, I've helped out too on a number of occasions with the bar and restaurant, putting on a heavy accent so not to spoil the illusion."

"A tourist trap with false advertising. Well knock me down with a feather."

I giggled. "Need's must. It's only a small strip of beach and there’s lots of competition, Playa Caleta it's called. it’s in La Romana which is where my family in the Dominican Republic live. It's outside of the bigger touristy places, but it's busy with everyone there is just trying to get by."

"Sounds like you're fond of the place."

"Yeah." I pause and smile. "You know on the morning Max came to bring me here I was actually thinking about going back there in the winter."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Partly because I didn't wanna face another New York winter...... And second..." I trail off, lost in thought.

"Second?"

"I don't know, it's just when I'm there I feel so free, happy. Even when I'm working, I enjoy it and it doesn't feel like a chore. Everyone there is there for the same reason, escape from the world. No one is worried or stressed."

“Like a paradise?"

I smile and nod, still filled with sentimentality. "Yeah."

"We continue to talk and he mention his own happy memories of family cook out's he enjoyed while growing up. For a moment I forget about the court, royalty, the other suitors, even Elliott. We're just two people on a beach bonding over good food and drink. I smile to myself. It was similar to the previous occasion we'd spend time together. In that humble little kitchen with a simple meal and meaningful conversation. I gazed up at him, his brown eyes lost in thought and partly obscured by stray locks of hair hanging down. I fought the urge to reach out and brush them back.

"So, are you ready to enjoy the water, Flores?"

His question brings me back to reality and I realise he’s looking at me expectantly.. "Um, yes."

"Not me," Interjected Maxwell. "I just want to lay here and enjoy the sun."

"I'm game for a swim." Hana smiled.

We begin stripping down to our swimwear and Hana pulls out some sunscreen.

"Anyone want sunscreen? I've enough to go round."

"I do." I tell her and she hands me a spare bottle as Maxwell helps her with hers. I turn to Drake

"You need some too." I look up at him and stop in my tracks as he turns to face me wearing his swimming trunks. I can't help but stare at seeing his chiseled abs, strong arms and muscular chest which is lightly covered with hair that continue in a trail down his abdomen. I felt my jaw drop, The man is shaped to perfection.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Uh, yeah..... turn around"

He obeys, and gathering myself I tentatively begin with his broad strong shoulders and feel his muscles under my hands as I spread the lotion down his back.

"Is the lady satisfied?"

"Wait, put some on your face."

He huffs and rubs in the spots I placed on his nose and forehead before standing back up.

"I suppose you want me to put some on you now?"

I look at him suddenly feeling coy. "If you please."

"You're killing me Flores." He sigh's as he pours the lotion onto his hand. I turn around and pull my hair out of the way. I bite my lip as I feel his hands run up and down my back. His hands feel strong but his touch, gentle. I'm enjoying this probably way more than I should be.

"Ready?" Hana's voice snaps through me and I get up quickly.

"Yeah." I try to hide how flustered I feel and hope the burning I feel on my face is not obvious.

Drake runs ahead into the water leaving Hana and myself trailing behind. The cold of the water makes Hana yelp and Drake responds my splashing her and it turns into a full on battle. Meanwhile I'm still unable to tear my eyes away from him. He soon turns to me and makes a half hearted splash in my direction.

"Warning shot." He smirks.

"Declaring war?"

"Maybe."

I launch water towards him and Hana joins in until he gives in, spluttering and rubbing his face.

"So how about a more even competition?" He suggests, looking at me. "You and me, race, now."

"You're challenging me?

He swims closer to me and motions towards some rocks poking out from the surf. "To there and back. Lets see how brave you are when it's one on one."

"You're on."

With Hana acting as judge we set off and drake immediately swims out in front. I managed to grab his foot and give it a playful tug.

"Hey, cheat!"

We reach the rocks together and turn to swim back, I pull out ahead a little but he catches up and again we're head to head until the end and Drake manages to pull in front again just enough to win. Breathless, we both come to a stop.

"Not bad at all." He commended. "You put up a good fight."

"Drake wins." Hana smiles. "And now for your prize." She dives under the water and reappears a few moments later with a brightly coloured shell in her hand and gives it to Drake. He smiles and looks at it before looking back up at me.

"You have it Flores." He holds it out towards me.

"But you were the winner." I remind him.

He swims a little closer to me. "Yeah and you'll be reminded of the fact every time you look at it." He smirks cheekily and puts it into my hand then backstrokes away and I watch him as he plays in the water, diving and swimming around.

"I'm ready to warm up a little." Hana began. "wanna get out?" I agree and go to follow her with Drake coming behind us.

"How was the water?" Maxwell grins at us as we grab towel and begin to try off."

"Awesome!" I tell him. "Hanging out on the beach is one of my favourite pastimes."

"Not for everyone though." Hana looks over towards an upset looking Penelope.

"I'll go check on her." I tell them. "Maybe she can join us."

"Yeah!" cried Maxwell. "This is a perfect opportunity to get her on your side."

"Max!" I sighed. "Not everything is about the competition."

I approach the sombre young woman

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She shrugged. "I'm just not enjoying myself today."

"Why not?"

"I got seasick during the regatta and now I'm stuck out here in the burning sun."

"This isn't you're thing, huh? I smile at her sympathetically.

She shook her head. "All I expected was to look pretty at the balls and flirt with the prince but it's been one crazy event after another and between you, Olivia and Madeline I don't even stand a chance."

"Hey." I put my hand on her shoulder. "There's more to this than just Elliott. Look at everyone around you, each one a potential friend in the making. Win or loose we use this time to our best advantage and come away from with great friendships new happy memories."

"I guess." She gave a small smile.

"Why don't you join me over there with Hana, Drake and Maxwell?"

"Umm, I don't know, Drake scares me a little."

"It's alright."I quipped. "We'll put him on a leash."

She suppressed a giggle. "Thank you Ava, I think I'll use your advice and go and speak to Kiara."

"I smile at her warmly. "Enjoy yourself."

I turn to make my way back to my friends when I'm intercepted by Elliott.

"Ava, there you are., I've brought you a drink, I thought you could probably do with something refreshing."

"Thank you Elliott." I take the glass of mint lemonade he's offering me. "Although did you really search me out just to hand me a drink?"

"Direct as always." He smiles. "I was actually hoping to take you somewhere. It's a short hike from here, it's called forgotten falls and is really beautiful."

"Sounds nice."

"Yes. I used to go there as a kid, it's special to me and wanted to show it to you too."

I open my mouth to respond when someone calls out to Elliott. We both turn to see the king approaching us.

"Lady Ava pardon us if you please. I would like a moment alone with my son."

"Of course your highness."

I curtsy and walk away heading back toward Drake who's holding a glass of Morir Soñando, his face looks less than impressed.

"What the hell is this shit, Flores?!"

I giggle and kneel down next to him in the sand." That's Morir Soñando, the drink I mentioned to you the other day."

"Oh, it's that... like in the poem, right?"

I nod. "But!" I Put my own drink down and take the glass from him and take a sip. "I know how to make it better." I get up and head towards the cooler. I take out some rum and add it to the drink. I stir it in after putting the rum back and return the glass to Drake, after taking a few swigs of my own.

"Now try it."

He looks at it suspiciously. "What did you do to it?"

"I added some rum."

He scowls into the glass. "Is that suppose to make it better or worse?"

"You tell me." I wink at him.

He holds the glass up to his lips and pauses to give me a sceptical glare making me laugh in the process. He takes a tentative sip and looks back down at the glass.

"Okay, I'll admit, it's an improvement."

I get up and sit next to him. "I'll make a Dominican outta you yet." I bump his shoulder playfully.

We banter a little more and I eventually get back up to get a Morir Soñando for myself while Maxwell played music for us on his phone taking requests, mostly mine.

"Hana, Drake, dance with me!" I cried happily as I sashayed to the third song in a row by Grupo Extra. Maxwell was already dancing and Hana got up to give it a try, I moved carefully and purposely to allow her to to copy what I was doing. Drake however stayed sat down. I dance over to him and try to pull him up.

"I can't dance Flores." He shook his head. "Especially like that."

"This is what you call real dancing. C'mon, it's easy. I'll show you."

"You're gonna have to get me real drunk before I try those moves."

"Is that a request, Drake? Are you saying you want me to get you drunk?"

He chuckled. "That's something you can definitely do without."

"Ava, help?"

I turn to see Hana stood waiting for me to resume dancing so she could follow along. We all remain a the beach until the sun goes down, it's only then people begin to head back to the palace where a light buffet dinner is served to us, it was ideal because after all the food at the beach party, no one is very hungry.

I retire to my room as the evening draws to a close but am soon disturbed by a knock on my door, I call for them to come in and Hana opens the door and enters.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." I sit on the edge of my bed and pat the place next to me. She sits down and I notice she appears nervous and grave.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm a little worried actually." She admitted.

"What about?"

"You?"

"Me?!"

"Or more specifically, you and Drake."

I swallow nervously. "I see." I look down, I know exactly what she's going to say.

"I'm sure I'm not mistaken, but I think you have feelings for him."

I look at her guiltily then turn away, she is completely right, but somehow I can't bring myself to say it or admit it. Had I made it too obvious today? Did I pay him too much attention? And if I did, how do I stop? I enjoyed every moment with him today and had lost count of the times I wanted to reach out and touch him, kiss him even. An then there was that body, he sure kept that a secret underneath his not so tight denim.

"If it makes you feel better I think everyone else was too wrapped in having a good time to notice. But I saw how you looked at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"Wait, you're saying he was looking at me?"

Hana nodded. "Especially when you were dancing."

I caught my breath, "I see."

"I suppose it's safe to assume you like him?"

I looked at her and slowly nodded.

"Okay... And does he like you?"

"I don't know."

"What about Elliott?"

I immediately feel waves of guilt crashing over me at the mention of his name. "I.......Care about him."

"I can't tell you what to do Ava but I urge to think carefully about what you want and where to go from here." She rubbed my shoulder consolingly

"Thank you Hana."

"Anytime. " I few moments later I heard my bedroom door gently open then close.


	11. The Lesson

The next several days were pretty mundane. There were no activities and we free pretty much free to amuse ourselves. My first thing was to explore the city with Hana. I'd also invited Lucie, a sweet chambermaid I'd got talking to on a number of occasions. She initially had been too afraid to accept but I assured her I wouldn't let her get into any trouble.   
Like before we were stopped a few times by people who recognised myself or Hana. Most of them seemed interested in me but one or two said she was their favourite. It delighted me to hear that and I relished the opportunity to make sure they knew what a special person she was and that she'd make a fantastic queen.

At one point we were approached by a young mother who was with her six-year-old daughter.

"Lady Ava?"  
I smiled at her. "Hi!"  
"I'm Bernadett. I just wanted to say thank you for giving my daughter someone to look up to."  
I regarded her in surprise as she went on.  
"She was so excited when she saw you on tv at the derby, she sees herself in you and...Well, when she saw you at the regatta wearing braids she asked to have her own hair braided. Bernadett swallowed thickly and began to look grave. "She's never wanted braids before, she said it made her feel ugly. She'd told me more than once that her hair was ugly and it broke my heart. Seeing you, a potential queen on tv wearing braids has caused a change in her. She told me yesterday that she wanted to wear braids. It feels like she's accepting herself for the first time. I ....I just wanted to thank you for that."

I stared at her for a moment, overwhelmed as her words sunk in. A lump rose in my throat and I felt my eyes begin to well up. I take a deep breath to steady myself and look down at the little girl who was giving me a shy smile. I leaned down to talk to her.  
"Hi beautiful girl, what's your name?"  
"Johanna."  
"Well, Johanna can I just tell you what an honour it is to meet you."  
She beamed happily.  
"Can I get a hug?" I ask her. She opens up her arms and I pull her closer, I hear a clicking sound and see her mother taking a photo. I grin and alert the young girl, pointing to the camera and we both beam at the her mom as she takes another.  
"Thank you very much." She gushes.  
"No, thank YOU." I correct, I look back down at Johanna. "And you, dulcita you are beautiful. You're gonna grow up to be something astonishing, I know it!" I give her another hug before giving a hug to her Bernadett.  
"She's brilliant." I whisper to her. Congratulations mama."  
I part ways with them feeling touched and emotional by the meeting. I knew all too well how it felt to search for a hero when the majority of people on the tv or movie screen just don’t look like you. It felt surreal that I could be that for someone else. I hardly felt worthy, but it still, it was happening. Even though it wasn't about winning for me I felt a fresh determination to be the best version of myself for the public. I wanted to give Johanna, and others like her a reason to feel proud.

Back at the palace, I manage to enjoy a little catch-up time with my friends and family via Skype. I learn that my mom is still in Texas still there are no updates for me and I fill them in on the regatta, avoiding bringing up Drake too much. I am still in between calls when Maxwell burst through my door just a millisecond after knocking.

"Geez max, What if I had been changing?!"  
"Then we'd both have had a shock." He grinned. "Anyway, not the point, this is important and it couldn't wait. How's your riding skills?  
"Um.. passable I suppose, why?"  
"Because we've got a riding event coming up soon and Bertrand insisted we prepare you ahead of time"  
"Okay."  
"We have the apple blossom festival to look forward to at the royal family's country manor. That'll include some baking and you'll ace that of course. However, after that, you'll be riding through the countryside. Bertrand wasn't happy that I'd forgotten to prepare you for the waltz and was adamant I thoroughly prepare you for this."  
"The ball went fine, with some help from Hana of course."  
"Exactly," He lamented. "You had to turn to her for help when it should have been me, your sponsor."  
"Hey." I smile at him and drape my arm around his shoulder. "Don't be too hard on yourself. "  
"Thanks Ava." He returns my half hug.  
"Anyway he got me to arrange a little training for you. He wanted to, and I quote, 'Make sure you were proficient and bring honour to house Beaumont'."  
I giggled at his imitation of his older brother, which was very accurate.  
"So you're to head to the stables and begin your tuition."  
I nod. "Alright, let's go." I grinned  
"Oh I'm not coming. Drake will be teaching you. "He's the best horseman I know so you'd be in good hands."  
I gulp as I feel my stomach, doing somersaults. The thought of being around him makes be both nervous and excited. Maxwell immediately looked concerned.  
"Sorry, I thought you didn't mind him..."  
"No, it's fine." I..you just took me by surprise, I didn't even know he could ride."  
"Like a pro!" Maxwell slung his arm around my shoulder. "He's at the stables waiting."

My nervousness increased at I reached the stables, I peeked inside and saw him there, preparing the horses as music played quietly in the background. I watched him for a moment as he whistled along to the song which sounded like some kind of heavy rock song. He looked good in his scruffy jeans, heavy boots and cream jersey top which had three buttons at the top, all of which were undone revealing his chest hair. The words of the song he was listening to was somewhat intriguing.

They will stop degrading us   
They will not control us   
We will be victorious

The voice crooned in a timbre that was surprisingly more pleasant than what I'd heard before with this style of music.

"Wahtcha listening to?" I asked, revealing myself finally.  
"You're late Flores."   
"Nice to see you too."  
"Are you ready to learn how to ride?"  
"What makes you think I can't already?"  
"You showing up is a bit of a giveaway."  
"Well maybe I just wanted to see you."  
"Heh." He looked at me, a hint of a smirk on his face. "You really wanna make me blush don't cha."

"You didn't answer my question." I meet his gaze, pretending it had no effect on me. But he does. His brown eyes are both gentle and intense, it's an almost impossible combination that makes my knees wobble.  
"Grab yourself a hat" He responded. "They're kept in that empty stall there." He motions behind me.  
He looked at me again. "Muse."  
"What?"  
"You asked what I was listening to. They're my favourite group. "  
"Oh." I smile at him, happy to learn a little something new about Drake Walker." Not bad, I've heard worse." I give him a teasing smirk and turn to get myself a hat.

"C'mon." He switches off the music, puts his own hat on and leads the horses out. I followed suit.

"You need help getting on?"   
"No, I got this." I took hold of the reins, put my foot in the stirrup and mounted. Drake watched closely, stepping forward to adjust my stirrup leathers before giving a satisfied nod and mounting his own horse.   
"You know how to make him walk?"  
I gave the animal a squeeze with my legs and he obediently began walking. I shot Drake a smirk.  
"Not bad." He acknowledged. "What else can you do?"  
I squeezed the horse into a faster pace until he was cantering I then slowly pulled him into a halt, Drake kept pace, scrutinising each move. He then instructed me how to better hold the reins, to keep my heels down and how to do rising trot. He was kinda bossy but I wasn't fazed, it was impressive how he knew his stuff. Also, it was cute seeing him act so masterful. After this he led the way riding along a wooded path.

"Can you do jumps?"  
I looked up and he motioned ahead to where a low trunk lay across the path.  
"Uhh."   
My hesitation leads to a spew of fresh instructions from him, I listened and watched this with a little more diligence, jumping was something I'd never successfully done before. He then took the jump himself before turning and giving me the command to follow. I did so with some nervousness. I make the jump but bounced forward almost off the saddle. I grab on to a handful of mane in an effort not to fall off and face plant into the poor animal's neck. Drake trots his horse back towards me chuckling.

"Geez Flores what the hell was that?!" I looked at him then burst out laughing, shaking my head I try to answer with 'I don't know' but I'm laughing too much. He watches my display with amusement letting out another chuckle.  
"You're a goofball, anyone ever tell you that?"   
"Yeah!" I giggle, still a little breathless. Smiling, he watches me for a few moments before getting back to business.  
"Okay," he began, turning serious. "You were too stiff and your position was off, that's why he threw you forward like that. Remember what I told you." He showed me, positioning himself into the required posture.  
"Let me see you do it."   
I copied his stance.  
"Off the saddle a little more"  
I obeyed, lifting my self up.   
"Okay, good. Now do the jump again, take it from this side."   
I did as he said, going for it while trying to not make the same mistake. I cleared it again, this time I manage to stay upright.  
"Much better," Drake called out. "Now once more, back this way. "  
I make the jump a third time feeling a little more confident. Drake nods approvingly.  
"Pretty impressive," He tells me. " Ready to pick up the pace?"   
I nod in response and he turns his horse then kicks him into a jog. I keep behind him as he increases speed and I smile to myself as I relax into it. I enjoy the air whipping past me, I can't help but shout out enthusiastically and Drake seems to take this as a sign to speed up even more. I maintain a safe distance behind him but spot something ahead to the right of us that piques my interest.  
"Drake wait." I call out to him as I slow down.  
"Look at that" I point at what had caught my eye, a stone cottage partly obscured by trees. "Do you think someone lives there?"  
"I don't think so."  
"We have to go check it out." I grin at him excitedly.  
"It's an old building, that's all." I hear a little reluctance in his voice.  
"C'mon Drake, please? There's nothing more gorgeous than a little fairy tale cottage in the middle of nowhere! I gotta have a better look."  
He lets out a small smile and shook his head. "You're so nosy."

"I know." I laughed and directed my horse to the direction of the place. As we got closer I realised it was abandoned and somewhat sorry for itself. I dismounted and peered through the window. It was furnished but it looked like no one had been there for years. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs, it was a pitiful sight.   
"What is this place doing here do you know? Does it belong to the royal family?"  
"Well it is on their grounds."  
I turned to Drake, he was still on his horse, his face melancholic.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Fine."   
I look at him doubtfully but he says nothing more. I turn back to the cottage, I'm unable to resist trying the door but it's locked.  
"It's a lovely little place, it's a shame it's being left to rot like this. Perhaps I can ask Elliott about it. I'm sure he can arrange to get it spruced up."  
"Just leave it Flores."   
"But why?"  
"Doesn't matter."  
"I disagree."  
He let out an impatient sigh. "I lived there, okay. When I was little....My dad built it, this was our home before he died."  
I looked up at him mortified as he dismounted his horse.   
"Drake I'm so sorry, I didn't know." I reached out to touch his arm.  
"Yeah I know." His eyes swept over the place. "It was a long time ago now.   
"What happened to him?"  
"He was a part of the king's guard. Got killed in the line of duty."  
"You must really miss him."  
Drake looks me in the eye and I want to hug him but I don't.  
"Yeah but, I manage."  
"What about your mom?"  
"She took it pretty hard, she found staying around here too much. She eventually went back to Texas."  
"That must have been really rough."  
"You could say that but Elliott and Bastien both really came through for us. I owe them a lot."  
He looks back over at his old home, his expression softening.  
"I have come down here on on the odd occasion. Gotta lot of memories tied up with this place. I've thought about doing something with it, but..." his voice trailed off as he began to look nostalgic.  
"Come with me." He motioned for me to follow him and he leads me around to the back of the house and along a partly overgrown pathway. Ahead of us through the trees, I spotted the unmistakable shimmer of water, moments later we stood at the edge of a small but beautiful lake.

"Wow." I look at him in astonishment. "It's gorgeous."  
"Heh, yeah I suppose it is." His eyes sweep over our surroundings. "Had my first fishing lesson on this water....Oh look."  
He pointed to the far side of the lake. "The swans are still here."  
I look across to see three white birds floating close to some reeds.  
"We'd sometimes swim here in the summer. Jump in from that boardwalk." He nods over to our left.  
"Dad built that too. Indoors we had an open fire, dad would often take me with him to collect wood. I wasn't allowed to chop any of course but I enjoyed helping him with the collecting and the carrying."  
"That's a sweet memory." I smile up at him. "I can picture a little you proudly carrying as much wood as your little arms could manage."  
"Heh, less of the little."   
"But even the big, bold Drake was little, once upon a time."  
He looked back wistfully towards the house. "I imagined that one day I'd bring my own family to live here."  
"Sounds like paradise."  
"Eh, maybe, it was to us. A little piece of simplicity away from court."  
"And it would be so sad to let his work go to waste. You should restore it, maybe I could help?"  
"Nah, you got more important projects to work on, like becoming queen. From what I hear it's going great for you."  
"Can't think how."   
"I can."  
I looked at him in surprise. "Really?"  
"Yeah," he seemed embarrassed, looking away. "I mean the press coverage is good concerning you. When you went out of your way to greet the people at the the regatta. I think it meant a lot to them."  
I smile. "The people here are amazing."  
"So the feeling's mutual, huh."  
I nodded. "They make me feel like I could make a difference. A young mother approached me only today telling me I inspired her young daughter to accept herself more." I pause as I tear up at the memory of the encounter. "Her hair type and complexion was similar to mine. And to know that there's a little girl out there who can draw strength from seeing me do this."  
I feel myself getting more choked up. "When I was a kid I looked up to women like Beyoncé and Selena. They taught me to be proud of how I look and to embrace my heritage. And now, to think I'm helping a little girl in a similar way, it's the most amazing, incredible, surreal feeling. I never imagined I help others like that"   
Drake smiled and took my hand and gave it a squeeze.   
"Don't go getting all gooey on me Flores." He teased. I laugh a little looking down at our entwined hands.  
"You're amazing too." The words blurted out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying, I give him a teasing smile in an effort to mask the seriousness of my words.  
"Yeah you're definitely getting too sappy" His tone was still gentle and teasing. "We should get going before it gets any worse."  
He lead me back and we remounted the horses before continuing on our way.


End file.
